Never Lose Hope'
by Akirasamoji
Summary: PG-13 just to be safe... This fic takes place in the digiworld...when most of the digidestened are in high-school...but they have to go back to the digiworld...I've added chapters 2-6! You meet a mysterious kid, and a few other charecters. Can they stop K
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I do not own the Digimon characters in this story...I do own Marlamon and Katyamon.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my very first fanfic. I've read a lot of Digimon fanfics so I thought it would be fun. I've noticed most people write about Yamato or Taichi, so I'm writing about Takeru. I hope you all like it!  
  
Ages: Taichi Kamiya: 18   
  
Yamato Ishida: 18  
  
Takeru Takaishi: 15  
  
Hikari Kamiya: 15  
  
Koushiro Izumi: 17   
  
Sora Takenouchi: 17  
  
Jyou Kido: 20  
  
Mimi Tachikawa: 18  
  
Never Lose Hope  
  
Chapter I  
Takeru heard soft music in his ears. He stirred from sleep only to smack his alarm clock. Unfortunately, it got knocked off his desk by his swipe, and it seemed to get louder. Takeru moaned and tried to bury himself in his covers.  
  
"Takeru Takaishi, get up! It's your first day, you don't want to be late." his mom called.  
  
"Why not...?" Takeru mumbled. He sighed. Sometimes he wished they had never come back from the digital world. He could be running around with Patamon right now, but nooooo------ooo. He was stuck here, going to his first day of high school. Takeru dragged himself out of bed and took a shower. He went through his closet and pulled out the first thing that matched. He pulled on dark blue cargo shorts, and a plain white T-shirt. Then he grabbed a blue and white flannel button shirt, and left it unbuttoned. Finally, he grabbed his blue shades and combed his short, blonde hair. He grabbed his dark green backpack, and made sure everything he needed was in it. "Bye Mom!" Takeru called as he left their apartment. A moment later he raced back up the stairs and back into their apartment.  
  
"What are you doing back?" his mom asked.   
  
"I forgot something." Takeru said as he went into his room. He opened his desk drawer and grabbed his crest and digivice. He never left home without them. When Takeru was outside again, he sprinted a few blocks so he wouldn't be late, and then started walking.   
  
"Hey Take, wait up!" A voice called. Takeru turned. No one called him Take, not even his mom. The only person he knew that called him that was...  
  
"Hey Hikari." he said to the girl.  
  
"Don't call me that," she snapped. "Call me Kari." she finished with a smile. Takeru smiled and hugged her.  
  
"I haven't seen you for awhile."   
  
"Did you miss me?" Kari asked.   
  
"Well.....Yeah...." Takeru blushed slightly as he said this and turned away. There was a silence between them for a few minutes. When Takeru looked up he saw the back of their school. "Man, I wish we had more summer." Takeru said, leaning against the school building. He pulled out his crest and digivice. His digivice read 7:30. "We have fifteen minutes until school starts." he said. Kari glanced up and saw his crest and digivice.  
  
"You still have those? I can't find my crest. I found my digivice awhile ago though. Meeko ran off with them." They heard the sound of a motorcycle approching. Yamato rode up and stopped next to them.   
  
"Hey Kari," Matt turned to Take, "Freshie." Yamato Ishida said.   
  
"Hey Yamato." Kari greeted him.  
  
"So, what were you two lovebirds talking about?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Yamato, we're just friends. And, not that it's any of your business, we were talking about the digital world." Takeru snapped.  
  
"Whoa, cool it bro. I'm just kidding. You don't have to bite off my head." Yamato said. With that, Yamato started up his motorcycle and sped towards the parking lot.  
  
"That wasn't very nice." Kari scolded.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just don't like it when he says stuff like that." Takeru apologized.   
  
  
  
  
"Threaten the Light, and the Hope will tear. Kill the Light, and darkness will reign. Kill the Hope, and turn it to Sorrow and Hatred..." The dark digimon read from the prophecy she would help come true.  
  
"Master..." a digimon said to its master.   
  
"What is it Marlamon?" She asked the bird-like digimon. He had a falcon's shape, but was bigger with an odd coloring and bat-like markings across his wings.   
  
"Do you want the digidestined now? Two of them are alone." Marlamon asked.   
  
"Bring me only the one who holds the Crest of Hope, he is my first target." Katyamon told him. She had a panther's shape, with silver wings. Her eyes were dark purple, and her claws were also silver. She had a silver sheen to her coat, and her hind legs were shaped more like human legs. She stood on two feet unless she was attacking.   
  
  
  
  
Takeru wandered on to his third period class, Medical Science. So far he had seen Taichi in the hall a couple times, and Izzy was in his math class (Take's good at math alright). He walked into his science class, and sat down. Kari walked in a few minutes later. "Kari!" Takeru said, surprised.  
  
"Hey Take." Kari said. "I didn't know we had Medical Science together." More students poured into the classroom and took their seats. The teacher then entered the room, followed by a tall, blue-haired young man.   
  
"Class, I am Mr. Fujiami. This is a student teacher, he's studying to be a doctor. This is part of his training. His name is Jyou Kido."  
  
"Jyou!" Takeru whispered in surprise, looking at the front of the class.  
  
"Jyou will be teaching you for the time he is here. Are there any questions?"  
  
"What's this have to do with becoming a doctor, Jyou?" Takeru blurted out.  
  
"Takeru Takaishi, raise your hand to be called on!" Mr. Fujiami scolded. Takeru gave him a rebelling look. Then he looked at Jyou and ignored Mr. Fujiami.   
  
"It's alright Mr. Fujiami, I can handle it. Take, this is part of my training. This is only my second year of college, and my instructor thought it might be interesting." Jyou replied. Jyou went on and taught the class. In the middle of the lesson, the intercom came on.  
  
"ATTENTION ALL STAFF AND STUDENTS. THERE IS A SEVERE STORM APPROACHING, CLASSES ARE DISMISSED FOR THE DAY. RETURN TO YOUR HOMES A.S.A.P. THANK YOU." The intercom clicked off.  
  
"We'll finish this up tomorrow. You are dismissed." Jyou told the class. Takeru and Kari put their books in their bags.  
  
"Bye Jyou!" they called out simultaneously. Takeru and Kari made their way to their lockers, and met in the hallway.   
  
"We'd better find Tai or Matt..." Kari said worriedly. "I don't want to walk in this."  
  
"I say we look for Taichi. Yamato only has his motorcycle. Tai has a car." Take pointed out.  
  
"Kay. I know where he'll probably be, too." Kari headed down the hall, with Take right behind her.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thunder rolled, as the black ominous clouds swept over the school. Soon it was pitch black. Someone ran through the crowd and ran smack into Takeru. Take pitched sideways. He tried to catch himself, but ended up on the floor, face first. Before he could see who ran into him, the kid was up and running again. "Stupid freshman," Takeru muttered. Then, realizing what he said, he smacked himself in the forehead. Everyday he was becoming more and more like how Matt acted at school. Take pulled himself off the floor, and looked around for Kari. She was gone. He got up and headed the way they had been going. He got outside, and didn't see anyone he knew. He saw Yamato's motorcycle was gone, and he didn't know where Taichi parked. He looked over the parking lot and didn't spot either of them. He walked around to the back of the school to go home. He stopped dead in his tracks. The storm was building. Lightning shot across the sky, playing in and out of the clouds. It started to pour, and then hail. Take was taking cover when lightning struck right in front of him. He fell back into the mud in surprise. A loud BOOM!!! filled his ears as the thunder followed the lightning. A shocked Take got up, and then he saw it. It looked like a rift or something. He looked closer, and saw there was a place on the other side. It was storming just as bad on that side as it was here. Take took a step towards it and reached out to touch it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jyou Kido exited the rear of the school, heading for his car. 'I hope Take and Kari are alright.' he thought. He got to his car and opened the door, when he saw lightning flash and strike right next to the school. Then he spotted someone. Takeru. He got up and took a step towards a portal that had appeared right where the lightning had struck. Jyou saw him lean over and reach out to touch it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takeru tried to pull away from the force, but found that impossible. He gasped and was pulled totally into it. He went through a tunnel of light, all different colors: white, pink, light blue, light green, light purple...And then the colors got darker: dark blue, dark green, dark purple, and finally black laced with red veins. Take was pretty dizzy by now, and felt himself blacking out. The last thought on his mind was, 'I hope Kari got home safely...' He was plunged into darkness.   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: So did ya like it? I know it's kind of slow, but it's my first attempt at a fanfic of any kind. If you read this, e-mail me. I need feedback, Kay? ~Akira~  
  



	2. Takeru's gone..

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the  
  
characters, yada, yada, yada. You know the drill.  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry Tai fans. I'll try to get better at  
  
writing his personality. (If I don't Akia will KILL  
  
me...I'll simply disapper from the face of the earth  
  
without a trace...)  
  
  
Chapter II  
  
  
Kari weaved through the crowd. She had spotted her  
  
brother headed out the door.  
  
  
"Come on Take!" she exclaimed and ran to catch up  
  
with her brother.  
  
  
"Tai...Taichi Kamiya!!!" Kari yelled.  
  
  
Tai turned to the sound of someone calling his name.  
  
He didn't see anyone he knew, so he went to his car. He  
  
waited for Kari, who was supposed to be catching a ride  
  
home with him.  
  
  
"Tai! Why didn't you stop when I called?" Kari asked  
  
him, as she got into the car.  
  
  
"I couldn't see you. I thought I was hearing things."  
  
Tai apologized.  
  
  
"Yeah, I'll make you see things..." Kari muttered  
  
under her breath.  
  
  
"What?" Tai asked.  
  
  
"I said, can Take get a ride home with us?"  
  
  
"Sure..." Tai looked around, "uh...where is he?" Tai  
  
asked, confused. (As usual!)  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Kari asked, and turned, "That's  
  
odd...he was right behind me. I wonder where he went..."  
  
Kari trailed off.  
  
  
"He probably caught a ride with Yamato." Taichi  
  
assured her.  
  
  
"No, he suggested we find you, because Yamato only  
  
has a motorcycle, and you have a car." Kari informed  
  
him.  
  
  
"Well, we'd better go find him." Tai told her.  
  
  
Tai and Kari went off in search of Take. They got  
  
around to the back of the school and found Jyou in  
  
shock.  
  
  
"Tai! Kari! You won't believe what just happened..."  
  
Jyou started rapidly.  
  
  
"Wait Jyou, first of all, have you seen Take? He was  
  
supposed to catch a ride home with us." Tai informed  
  
him.  
  
  
"Yeah, I saw him, he just almost got struck by  
  
lightning. And THEN he was sucked through a rift, or  
  
something. I think he's in the digital world." Jyou  
  
explained.  
  
  
"The digiworld! How did he get the rift open?" Tai  
  
asked.  
  
  
"I don't know. Maybe if he had his digivice and  
  
crest, maybe they reacted to the lightning that struck  
  
less than two feet from him..."  
  
  
"Maybe...Whatever happened, we have to find him."  
  
Kari said, worried.  
  
  
"Now wait a minute, why don't we get everyone  
  
together to go. Logically..."  
  
  
"Since when do you think logically?" Jyou asked.  
  
  
Jyou laughed, and after a minute Kari joined in.  
  
  
Tai wrinkled his forehead. "Actually, I think this is  
  
the first time..." He trailed off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The eight digimon wandered from place to place,  
  
making sure everything was alright. Ever since the  
  
digidestened had left, the digimon thought it was up to  
  
them to keep the digiworld at peace. And it was, until  
  
this storm came up. It had been storming for a few days  
  
straight now. Right now there was a short break in the  
  
weather.  
  
  
"Does anyone else smell that, or am I going crazy?"  
  
Agumon asked.  
  
  
"Smell what? What's there to smell besides rain?"  
  
Gomamon asked.  
  
  
"I'm serious! Anyone?" Agumon asked.  
  
  
Palmon, Gatomon, Gabumon, Gomamon, Biyomon, and  
  
Tentomon shook their heads.  
  
  
"Patamon? Do you smell it?" Agumon asked anxiously.  
  
  
"Yeah...Something does smell funny. I don't know what  
  
it is...but it smells like...bubble gum maybe?" Patamon  
  
concluded.  
  
  
"Well, let's get some firewood and some food. We  
  
don't know how long this break in the storm will last.  
  
If we have time, we can check out that odd smell..."  
  
Agumon trailed off. The digimon had been following him  
  
as their leader, since he was Tai's digimon, and Tai was  
  
the leader. So when Tai and the others left, they voted  
  
Agumon to be the leader.  
  
  
Twenty minutes later they had gathered enough sticks,  
  
fruit, and caught some fish for food.  
  
  
"Looks like it's going to start up soon..." Agumon  
  
said, staring at the sky.  
  
  
"Can we go find out what that smell is?" Patamon  
  
asked, "It's been driving me nuts! And I've been  
  
thinking...where have we smelled bubble gum before?"   
  
Nobody answered.  
  
  
"The last time I smelled it, was when me and T.K.  
  
were saying good-bye. That's how I knew what it was,  
  
because he told me."  
  
  
"Let's go then!" Agumon said. He lifted his nose to  
  
the wind and caught the scent almost immediately. "That  
  
way!" he exclaimed. The digimon followed the scent until  
  
they came upon someone lying face down in the mud. It  
  
started raining, soon it was pouring and they were all  
  
soaking wet. But they didn't care.  
  
  
"Who is it?" Gabumon asked. "It doesn't smell like  
  
Matt."  
  
  
Agumon reached out, and with the help of Gabumon,  
  
rolled the person over. It was T.K.!  
  
  
Take had a scrape on the side of his forehead, and  
  
his wrist was swollen. He was a lot taller now, and  
  
looked perfectly healthy, except...they couldn't wake  
  
him up.  
  
  
"He's uncon... uncon... sleeping unwillingly."  
  
Patamon struggled.  
  
  
"You mean he's unconscious," Tentomon supplied.  
  
  
Patamon gave him an evil look. "I know. I just forgot  
  
how to pronounce it, got a PROBLEM?!"  
  
  
"Quit it you two! The LAST thing we need is another  
  
pair of Matt and Tai. You know fighting gets us nowhere.  
  
And that it leads to trouble." Agumon broke them up.  
  
"Let's get T.K. back to the cave."  
  
  
It took Agumon, Gabumon, Palmon, Gatomon, Biyomon,  
  
and Gomamon to carry Take back to the cave. Patamon and  
  
Tentomon carried his backpack between them, while  
  
flying. Lightning streaked acrossed the sky in a  
  
spider-web pattern. Tentomon and Patamon landed to walk  
  
the rest of the way.  
  
  
"Hurry! We don't want to be out in this any longer  
  
than we have to." Agumon motivated them.  
  
  
"I HATE water!" Gatomon mumbled.  
  
  
They finally reached the cave and raced inside,  
  
carrying Take. They set him down, and Agumon Pepper Breathed to  
  
start a fire. The rain had washed most of the mud off  
  
Take, but his head was still bleeding from the scrape.  
  
  
"We should clean that... It looks nasty." Tentomon  
  
said.  
  
  
"Well, Mimi gave me her bag, and there's a bunch of  
  
stuff in there, including some small cloths..." Palmon  
  
looked up at the other digimon, "will those do?"  
  
  
"Yeah, I guess. They'll have to do." Agumon told her.  
  
  
Palmon nodded, and pulled out the handkerchiefs. She  
  
cleaned Take's scrape. Then she wet it in the rain, and  
  
placed it on Take's forehead.  
  
  
Patamon hovered over Takeru, worried. "How long do  
  
you think he's been unconscious?" Patamon asked.  
  
  
"He looks soaked to the bone. I'd say a while."  
  
Gabumon concluded.  
  
  
"Gabumon, he looks cold, could you warm him up?"  
  
Patamon asked.  
  
  
"Good idea." Gabumon said, as he lay down on the cold  
  
stone floor, next to Takeru.  
  
  
That night...  
  
  
Agumon had an uneventful first watch. When it was  
  
over, he went over and poked Patamon in his side,  
  
startling him awake.  
  
  
"Boom bub..." he started, but stopped when he saw it  
  
was Agumon. "Sorry..." Patamon said, giving Agumon an  
  
'if looks could kill' look.  
  
  
"It's your watch." Agumon yawned.  
  
  
Patamon flew over to Take, and hovered over him for a  
  
few seconds. 'I hope he's alright.' he thought. He went  
  
back over to the door, and looked out. The rain was  
  
coming down even harder than before. It poured down in  
  
sheets, and gave no sign of letting up anytime soon.  
  
There were puddles everywhere, tons of trees had been  
  
toppled over from erosion, and the wind. The trees that  
  
were still standing, were kind of droopy. Patamon heard  
  
a groan, and turned. T.K. was holding his head.  
  
  
"T.K.!" Patamon squeaked, "You're all right!"  
  
  
Takeru looked up sharply. Recognition registered.  
  
"Patamon!" Takeru said, surprised. He sat up and hugged  
  
him. "I missed you Patamon!" Takeru held back tears that  
  
threatened to overflow. After a few minutes of silence,  
  
both digimon and digidestened pulled away from each  
  
other.  
  
  
"Is everyone else here?" Takeru asked.  
  
  
"The digimon are... You're the only person we've seen  
  
since you all left last time."  
  
  
"No one else is back? I'm the only one?" Take asked.  
  
  
"That's what I said T.K." Patamon confirmed.  
  
  
Take winced at the mention of his childhood name. He  
  
had his reasons for not liking it much anymore, not  
  
since...  
  
  
"Patamon? Could you call me Takeru? I've sort of...  
  
grown out of T.K."  
  
  
"No problem Takeru... hmm... it's so formal. That's  
  
weird."  
  
  
Takeru thought for a moment. "Okay then, call me  
  
Take."  
  
  
Patamon nodded. "Kay."  
  
  
Takeru felt a warm liquid running down his forehead.  
  
He reached up and wiped some of it off. He pulled his  
  
hand back so he could look at it. It was crimson red,  
  
and it had a distinct smell. It was blood.  
  
  
"You're bleeding again." (Patamon is once again  
  
stating the obvious.) "I'll get the cloths." Patamon  
  
flew over to a soft leather bag. Take recognized it as  
  
Mimi's old bag. "Here ya go." Patamon handed him a damp,  
  
white cloth.  
  
  
"Thanks." Take thought for a moment, looking at his  
  
digimon. "Hey Patamon, why don't you get some sleep? You  
  
look tired, and I'm wide awake." Takeru offered, while  
  
placing the cloth over his scrape.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?" Patamon asked. "You'll be alright?"  
  
  
"Yeah buddy. You look tired. I'll be fine," Takeru  
  
assured his digimon partner. Patamon lay down and went  
  
to sleep next to Gabumon.  
  
  
Takeru looked over the sleeping digimon. They all  
  
looked pretty much the same. In fact, he could see no  
  
difference at all. Takeru stood watch the rest of the  
  
night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in the real world...  
  
  
"Hi, is Koushiro there?"  
  
  
"May I ask who's calling?" the woman asked.  
  
  
"It's Taichi Kamiya, we went to summer camp  
  
together."  
  
  
"Alright, one moment," the woman told him. A second  
  
later he heard her call him for the phone.  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
  
"Hi Izzy. I'd talk longer, but this is important.  
  
Could you come over right away?"  
  
  
"Yeah, sure Tai, but...what's this all about?"  
  
  
"The digital world...we think. I'll explain when you  
  
get here," Tai said and hung up.  
  
  
"Prodigious." Izzy said as he hung up the phone. He  
  
packed up his laptop, and was about to leave, when he  
  
heard a strange noise coming from his desk drawer.  
  
"That's odd..." Izzy opened his drawer and dug out the  
  
small object that was beeping. His digivice. It hadn't  
  
worked since they came back from the digiworld. He  
  
clipped it to his belt, and with a second thought,  
  
grabbed his crest as well. There was a blinding flash of  
  
light, and Izzy was gone.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wonder where Izzy is..." Tai thought aloud.  
  
  
"Are you sure you called him?" Kari asked.  
  
  
"Yeah...he said he would be right over. I wonder  
  
what's keeping him?" Tai wondered.  
  
  
"He probably got wrapped up in his computer again,  
  
like he always does." Yamato put in as he entered the  
  
Kamiya residence. He glanced around and saw Jyou, Kari,  
  
Sora, Mimi, and of course, Mr. Leader, Taichi.  
  
  
"Where's Takeru?" Yamato asked.  
  
  
"That's what this meeting is all about. Take  
  
disappered today before the storm hit bad," Kari told  
  
him.  
  
  
"Take's missing?" Yamato asked, alarmed.  
  
  
"We suspect he's been sucked back into the digital  
  
world," Sora put in.  
  
  
"We have to go after him. He may need us. He's been  
  
sensitive since..." Yamato didn't finish.  
  
  
"Wait a minute. I say we figure out for sure that  
  
he's in the digital world," Tai commented.  
  
  
"What do you mean? Where else could he be?" Yamato's  
  
temper flared up.  
  
  
The four other digidestened that were there knew what  
  
was coming. "Tai/Matt!" Jyou, Mimi, Sora, and Kari said  
  
simultaniously, "Stop it!"  
  
  
"Whatever..." Yamato glared at Taichi, then walked  
  
away and leaned up against the wall, his arms crossed.  
  
  
Tai ground his teeth together. 'Matt will never  
  
change. He's always against me. Never agreeing with me.  
  
Why does he always have to...'  
  
  
"Earth to Tai," Jyou said, waving his hand in front  
  
of Tai's face.  
  
  
"What?" Tai asked, and blinked.  
  
  
"Kari suggested we take a vote on whether to go or  
  
not," Jyou told him.  
  
  
"I vote we go," Yamato stated simply.  
  
  
"Me too, I want to help Take," Kari added.  
  
  
"No--------------ooo! I don't want to go!!!" Mimi  
  
whined. "Haven't we done enough for that stupid world  
  
yet?"  
  
  
"Mimi, don't you want to see Palmon?" Kari asked.  
  
"I'm sure she misses you."  
  
  
"Oh PALMON! I miss her  
  
Soo----------------------------------------------------  
  
---ooo MUCH!!!"  
  
  
"Well, I do want to see what's happening in the  
  
digital world... and I want to see how Biyomon's doing.  
  
So I'll go," Sora voted.  
  
  
"I do want to see Gomamon. I even miss his jokes,"  
  
Jyou thought aloud.  
  
  
"Well, if you all are going, so am I. Somebody's got  
  
to keep you kids out of trouble," Tai teased, "But  
  
before we go, we have to wait for Izzy."  
  
  
The six digidestened waited for a half hour, and Izzy  
  
never came.  
  
  
Author's Note: So did ya'll like it? It will be a little  
  
bit before Part III comes out. PLEASE send me feedback.  
  
I crave it. ~Akira~  
  



	3. The loss of Knowledge...

Disclamer: I don't own digimon, ect., ect., ect.  
  
  
Author's Note: If you want to know what happened in the  
  
previous chapters...Go READ THEM!!! Kay? I know I'm describing everybody  
  
a little late, sorry if you don't like it.  
  
  
Chapter III  
  
  
Izzy opened his eyes. He saw storm clouds, and trees above  
  
him. Rain thundered down on him, and his head felt funny. He sat up  
  
and immediately regretted it. Everything aroud him spun. Izzy put  
  
his hand on his head to steady himself. After several moments,  
  
everything stopped spinning. 'This sure has been happening a lot lately.'  
  
he thought absent-mindedly. He got up and shivered. The rain that  
  
pelted him was freezing cold, making him think of spring water on  
  
mountains.  
  
(Author's Note: If you haven't been to the mountains, than what  
  
I mean  
  
by that is if you go swimming in the mountain springs, your body  
  
will  
  
go numb very quickly, Nexis and Akia know from personal  
  
experience.)  
  
Izzy picked up his backpack and put it on. 'Good thing my  
  
backpack's  
  
waterproof, otherwise my computer would be ruined.' he thought.  
  
He glanced around. I recognize this.....but where....??? Where am  
  
I?'Izzy picked a direction, and started walking. Soon Izzy was  
  
chilled  
  
to the bone. 'I have to find shelter soon... So cold...' He  
  
shivered, and continued on. 'So sleepy...' Izzy fainted from the cold.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Agumon woke to Takeru going through his bag. "T.K.! You're  
  
awake!" he exclaimed.  
  
  
Takeru looked up. All the other digimon were awake, and had  
  
said pretty much the same thing.  
  
  
"Everyone, I want you all to call me Takeru. I sort of grew  
  
out of T.K. Alright?" All the digimon nodded.  
  
  
"So how's Tai?" Agumon asked, changing the subject.  
  
  
"Still the same old Tai... Wiser now though..." Takeru  
  
answered.  
  
(Author's note: Tai looks like he does in the second season.)  
  
  
"What about everyone else?" Tentomon asked.  
  
  
"Hmm...Well, Matt's in a band now. He plays guitar, but he  
  
still likes his harmonica best (second season Matt). Mimi has gotten a  
  
lot less whiney, and she doesn't wear as much pink. She did dye  
  
her hair pink though...(second season Mimi). Sora... well she's  
  
still the same as far as I can tell...(second season Sora,  
  
except wears jeans and a Purple tanktop). Izzy is still married to his  
  
computer. (first season Izzy, same clothes, now the shortested  
  
one in the group - a head shorter than everyone else at least!)  
  
Kari (second season Kari wearing jeans and a pink and white  
  
shirt - like the one in the 2nd season - without the gloves) and  
  
I just started high school. And...who am I forgetting?"  
  
  
"Jyou silly. How could you forget him?" Gomamon asked.  
  
  
"Oh, sorry. How could I forget him? He's changed the most!  
  
He's in college now, studying to be a doctor, and for part of  
  
his class, he teaches my Medical Science class! (Yes, I am  
  
aware that no freshman would take this class and pass it - sorry  
  
if you're a freshman).  
  
  
The digimon listened to him, and then started talking all  
  
at once to each other. Take smiled and walked over to the  
  
entrance of the cave. The rain was tapering off rather quickly,  
  
which caused Take to look up. The sun shined through the clouds  
  
to the west, and the storm clouds were going away. To the west  
  
the sun was shining brightly. To the east, it was raining.  
  
A rainbow appeared overhead.  
  
  
"Hey guys, the storm's over!" Take called. He heard the  
  
shuffling of feet, and soon all of the digimon stood around  
  
him.  
  
  
"Finally!" Palmon exclaimed.  
  
  
"How long has it been storming?" Takeru asked.  
  
  
"About five days." Tentomon estimated.  
  
  
"Straight?" Take asked.  
  
  
"For the most part, yes." Biyomon said.  
  
  
"There have been a few short breaks in the rain, but this is  
  
the first time we've seen the sun in five days." Agumon told  
  
him.  
  
  
"That's weird. I didn't think clouds could hold that much  
  
water..." Takeru thought aloud.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Let's go without him." Mimi suggested.  
  
  
"We can't, he's the one who's going to figure out how to get  
  
us there." Taichi argued.  
  
  
"Why don't you call him?" Yamato asked. The other  
  
digidestined agreed. Tai phoned Izzy's house.  
  
  
"Moshi Moshi?"  
  
  
"Hi, is Izzy there?"  
  
  
"I'll check, but I think he went to a friend's house." (Tai  
  
hears her knock on Izzy's door.)  
  
  
"Nope, he went to the Kamiya's apartment. May I ask who's  
  
calling so I can tell him to call you back?"  
  
  
"No, thanks anyway. I'll just catch him at school later....  
  
Yeah...Ja ne." Tai hung up the receiver. "He's not there. She said he  
  
left about an hour ago. He would have gotten here by now."  
  
"So...he's stuck in traffic?" Mimi asked. Everyone but her  
  
sweatdrops. "What?" she asked.  
  
  
"Mimi? Izzy lives within walking distance of Tai. Why would  
he drive?" Sora asked.  
  
  
"*He* can drive?" Tai asked, exhasperated. "I thought he was  
  
too short to reach the pedels, *and* be able to see over the  
  
steering wheel."  
  
  
"Heh...heh...heh... Not funny." Matt commented.  
  
  
"Maybe he got sucked into the digital world again, too." Kari  
  
thought aloud.  
  
  
"But how?" Tai asked. After thinking for a moment he asked  
  
"Does everyone have their digivices and crests?"  
  
  
"Mine's in my room." Kari said, bounding off to get them.  
  
  
Mimi pulled both out of her purse, as did Sora. Matt pulled  
  
his out from under his shirt, and off his belt. Jyou dug into his  
  
bag furiously, and finally came up with both. Tai's were on the  
  
coffee table. Kari came back with only her digivice. Tai picked up his  
  
crest and digivice.  
  
  
"Kari, where's your..." Tai never got to finish his sentence.  
  
A blinding flash of light flashed over them, and when it was gone,  
  
Tai and Jyou were gone.  
  
  
"They disa..." Sora started. The light swept over them again,  
  
and this time, Sora and Mimi were gone.  
  
  
Hikari and Yamato were the only ones left. "Yamato, do you  
  
think they got sucked into the digiworld?"  
  
  
"Probably." Matt answered.  
  
  
"Are we going to get sucked in too?"  
  
  
Yamato shrugged. "Where's your crest Kari?"  
  
  
"Meeko ran off with it. I haven't seen them for a long time."  
  
  
Yamato sighed. "Well, we'd better find it. I just hope I  
  
don't disappear while we're searching for it."  
  
  
"Tai, Kari, we're home!" Kari's mom called.  
  
  
"Oh, no! It's mom. She's gonna kill me when she finds out  
  
Tai's in the digiworld again."  
  
  
"She'll understand. That's what comes with being a  
  
digidestined." Yamato assured her.  
  
  
"I guess..." Kari said.  
  
  
Someone knocked on the door, and then Kari's mom opened the  
  
door.  
  
  
"Tai? Kari? Are you in here?" Kari's mom asked and poked her  
  
head in. "Oh... Yamato. Why are you here?" She glanced around the  
  
room, spotting Kari, but not Tai. "Where's your brother?" Kari didn't  
  
answer. "Kari? Where is he? Do you know? Where is he?"  
  
  
Seeing Kari's hesitation, Yamato spoke up. "He's in the  
  
digital world Mrs. K," he told her.  
  
  
"What!? I thought you kids already did your part for it."  
  
  
"Well, we seem to be needed again..."  
  
  
"Why Tai?" she interrupted, "Why aren't you there? Huh?" She  
  
took a few steps towards him.  
  
  
"Calm down! I don't think Kari or I am needed. Or...maybe I  
  
was left here to help Kari find her crest."  
  
  
"I'm sorry Yamato... I shouldn't have said that. It's just I  
  
thought you all had done your part. I don't think it's right  
  
that they had to go back." Mrs. Kamiya stopped crying. "I'm  
  
soo------ooo sorry Yamato... about your father... about this digiworld thingy  
  
or whatever it is. I'm just worried about him." She apologized.  
  
  
"It's alright Mrs. K, my mom's the same way...especially  
  
about dad..." Yamato trailed off.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Uugh..." Tai stirred. He opened his eyes to the soud of  
  
running water. He could smell pine trees, fresh air, and flowers. He sat  
  
up, cracked his neck, and looked around. None of the others were  
  
anywhere in sight. "Oh great," he said. 'Not only am I in the digiworld,  
  
but I'm alone. Well, at least it's not raining here.' The sun was  
  
shiningbrightly overhead, to the west, storm clouds were black as  
  
night. He looked to the east, and saw white thunderheads building. "Cumulo  
  
nimbus..." Tai recalled from his 8th grade science class. He got  
  
up carefully. He felt pain in his right wrist. He grabbed it with  
  
his other hand and examined it closely. His right wrist had always  
  
been weak. At least since it happened...  
  
  
(Flashback...)  
  
  
"Good game Taichi!"  
  
  
"Thanks, you too!"  
  
  
"That was an awesome header! Thanks for winning the game for  
  
us Kamiya!"  
  
  
"Yeah, whatever guys. Soccer is a team sport. If I hadn't  
  
gotten a good cross, I never would have pulled that shot off!"  
  
  
"Quit being modest. You know you're the best player on the  
  
team. See ya around Taichi!"  
  
  
Tai walked from the soccer field towards his apartment. His  
  
thoughts wandered to Agumon. Tai and the others had come back from the  
  
digiworld about a month ago. He missed Agumon standing by him, encouraging  
  
him, and just being a good friend. He absent-mindedly walked acrossed  
  
the street. His thoughts turned towards the soccer game. It was a  
  
nightgame, but the field was lit up very well. It was within the last  
  
five minutes of the game when a team mate had crossed the ball into  
  
the center. Tai didn't think he'd get to it in time, so he dove for  
  
it. He'd timed it just right. The goalkeeper, totally caught off  
  
guard,scrambled to get it. The keeper's fingers brushed the side of  
  
it, butdidn't stop it.  
  
  
Tai was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard  
  
the screech of tires, and two bright beams splashed on his face.  
  
Tai's mouth opened in shock as the car barreled towards him. Tai  
  
closedhis eyes. He knew even if he moved he would be hit. The driver  
  
was paying absolutly no attention. The car slammed into him, and  
  
didn't even slow down. Pain laced itself up his side. The car suddenly  
  
turned, and Tai was flung onto his face. The driver never stopped to see  
  
if he was alright. He hadn't even slowed down...  
  
  
What seemed like an eternity later, someone found him. He  
  
didn't recall who it was but... all he remembered was that the person  
  
said he'd be alright, and the ambulance was on the way.  
  
  
(End flashback...)  
  
  
"Tai! You're here too?" Tai snapped back to the present and  
  
looked up. Standing there was Jyou, Sora, and Mimi.  
  
  
"Wha...?" Tai started, confusing his daydream with the  
  
present.  
  
"Oh, hi guys. One question...How'd we get here?"  
  
  
"We have no idea." Jyou told him, "We do think Izzy and  
  
Takeru are here though. Either that, or these dots are Kari and Matt."  
  
Tai pulled out his digivice, and sure enough, there were two  
  
red dots blinking fairly close together. "Well, there's only one way  
  
to find out." Tai got up and headed towards the closest dot.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Hey, someone else is here!" Takeru told Patamon. The digimon  
  
and Take had been resting. "Let's go check it out!" Take was up and  
  
running, startling the digimon.  
  
  
"I'll protect him." Patamon told them.  
  
  
"And I'll help you." Gabumon volunteered, standing up,  
  
"There's no telling what's out there. I think that storm was caused by  
  
something unnatural." Patamon and Gabumon ran/flew after Takeru.  
  
  
"T.K., I mean, Take, wait up!" Patamon squeaked.  
  
  
Takeru paused, waiting for them to catch up. "It's really  
  
close...I think..."  
  
  
Nearly half an hour later...  
  
  
"It should be...yeah...that way..." Take mumbled to himself,  
  
and took off in another direction.  
  
  
"Do you really think he's going to find something? We've been  
  
searching for hours!" Patamon complained.  
  
  
"Actually, it's only been half an hour..." Gabumon started.  
  
  
"Oh, whatever! Close enough!" Patamon snapped.  
  
  
"Izzy!" Take exclaimed. He saw the small form of Koushiro  
  
Izumi lying in the grass. Izzy, being the shortest of the  
  
digidestined, was only five feet tall. His shock of red hair  
  
was still short and spikey.  
  
  
"Careful Take!" Patamon cautioned.  
  
  
"What?" Take asked, then saw a small, bird-like digimon.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
  
"That's Marlamon. He's a data type digimon, and his kind are  
  
peaceful, but tricky."  
  
  
"So why are you telling me to be careful?" Take asked.  
  
Patamon fell silent. Takeru sure had changed a lot.  
  
  
"Are you one of the legendary digidestined?" the Marlamon  
  
asked in a high-pitched voice.  
  
  
"Yes... I have the crest of hope."  
  
  
"Is the Guardian of Knowledge alright?" Marlamon asked.  
  
  
"I don't know." Take answered, looking down and turned  
  
Koushiro over. He moaned, but didn't wake.  
  
  
"You can bring him to our castle. I'm sure the queen would  
  
love to have guests."  
  
  
"Queen?" Take asked.  
  
  
"Yes, the Marlamon are known to have a queen or a king in  
  
each place they settle."  
  
  
"Could my friends come?" Take asked.  
  
  
"Of course...how about I take you all there, then one of your  
  
digimon can go get your friends and bring them to our castle?"  
  
Marlamon suggested. Take agreed.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
A few more Marlamon joined them on the way to the castle.  
  
When they got to the foot of the castle, Take turned to Gabumon.  
  
  
"Gabumon, go and get the others. Kay?"  
  
  
"Alright Take...be careful." He turned to Patamon, "Take  
  
caution Patamon... something's not right here..." Gabumon headed off to  
  
find the others.  
  
  
After Gabumon was out of sight, Takeru, Patamon, Izzy, and  
  
the Marlamon entered the castle. The Marlamon they had met in the  
  
forest, took them to a room.  
  
  
"Wait here until our queen is ready for you. It won't be  
  
long." The Marlamon left the room.  
  
  
Takeru put Izzy down on one of the two beds, and then sat on  
  
the other one. "Do you think he's alright Patamon?" Takeru asked.  
  
Just as he said that, Izzy stirred.  
  
  
"What about who?" Izzy asked groggily. "Where am I? Who...?"  
  
Izzy started, "Takeru!"  
  
  
"Calm down Izzy. We're in the Marlamon's castle."  
  
  
Izzy glanced around, seeing Patamon, but none of the other  
  
digimon.  
  
  
"Where's Tento?" He asked.  
  
  
"Gabumon just went to him and the other digimon." Takeru  
  
informed him.  
  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Marlamon entered. "The  
  
queen will see you now."  
  
  
"Kay..." Take told him and got up. "Come on Izzy!"  
  
  
"Queen?" Izzy asked in a whisper.  
  
  
"Yeah..." Take explained about the Marlamon, and their  
  
culture, as they entered a dark and musty room.  
  
  
"What?" Takeru started. They were in a dungeon. It had a  
  
high ceiling, about twenty feet from the floor, and there were  
  
chains along the walls, and on the floor. But that's not what  
  
caught Take's attention. A tall, human-like figure stood in  
  
front of them, facing away, wearing a black cloak.  
  
  
She heard them and turned. "Hello digidestined, Guardians of  
  
the crests of Hope and Knowledge. I welcome you. I am Lady  
  
Katyamon..."  
  
  
"Lady? Katyamon? How could you be both?" Izzy asked.  
  
Suddenly, tons of Marlamon piled in behind them and restrained them.  
  
  
"Boom Bubble!" Patamon attacked. Soon, he was captured and  
  
chained to the floor.  
  
  
"Patamon!" Takeru yelled.  
  
  
"Fools, you actually thought *I* would help you?" (insert  
  
maniacal laughter here) Katyamon laughed. "You will perish...in  
  
time...but first, I will corrupt you both, and you will have the pleasure  
  
of destroying the remaining digidestined." Katyamon laughed  
  
maniacally,(yes, again).  
  
  
The Marlamon pulled, to his dismay, Izzy's computer off him,  
  
along with his digivice, and crest. Takeru's backpack, digivice, and  
  
crest were also stripped off him. Izzy felt cold steel being attached  
  
to his wrists. They clicked tightly against his skin. He was shoved  
  
forward so hard that he fell.  
  
  
"Izzy!" Takeru shouted, and tried to get to him.  
  
  
Katyamon bent over and picked Izzy up by his shirt coller.  
  
"Time to forget..." she told him. A Marlamon handed her a syringe full of  
  
an odd silverish liquid.  
  
  
"No!" Takeru cried.  
  
  
Izzy struggled desperately to get out of her grasp. Her hands  
  
were human-like, but they had retractable claws and thin fur on them.  
  
Katyamon put him down and grabbed him by his hair. Izzy cried out in pain  
  
as she pulled his head sideways and injected the liquid into his neck.  
  
As soon as she did, Izzy stopped struggling. He went limp in her arms  
  
and his eyes slowly closed.  
  
  
"Izzy!!!" Takeru shouted. He broke away from the Marlamon and  
  
knelt over Izzy. He was shivering, and ice cold.  
  
  
"What did you do to him?" Take demanded.  
  
  
"Not even close to what I'm going to do to you" Katyamon  
  
threatened.  
  
  
"We'll see..." Takeru ran towards her menacingly. The  
  
Marlamon caught him and smacked him around a little. Then they chained  
  
him to the wall.  
  
  
"Hmm... The Crest of Hope. Ha, that's a laugh. This kid has  
  
less hope than a fly caught in a spider's web." Katyamon swung the  
  
crest back and forth in front of him.  
  
  
"Just kill me and get it over with." Take told her.  
  
  
"Oh no.... That's no fun, young one." Katyamon extended her  
  
claws and raked them acrossed his side. He cried in pain. "Have to  
  
make this real..." Katyamon retracted all but one claw, and slapped him  
  
acrossed the face. A deep gash opened in his cheek. Take whimpered in pain and  
  
hung his head. Katyamon then took a small black disk, about the size of  
  
a fingernail, and cut a small wound in the base of his neck, she  
  
placed it inside, and had one of the Marlamon heal it.  
  
  
Take felt something taking over his mind, body, and even his  
  
soul. He fought it viciously.  
  
  
"Hmm... you have a stronger will than I thought... Oh well,  
  
I'll just give you another controller. Marlamon, make me another one."  
  
  
"That will take quite awhile..." the Marlamon told her  
  
reluctantly.  
  
  
"Why....are..you....doing..this..???"  
  
  
Katyamon turned at the sound of her other prisoner's voice.  
  
"Koushiro Izumi. Guardian of Knowledge. It seems I've also underestimated  
  
you. Don't worry, you'll die in your own way... at least a piece of  
  
you will."  
  
  
"What....do..you......mean???" Izzy asked.  
  
  
"I mean I will destroy your knowledge. When I'm through with  
  
you, you'll be as dumb as a doorknob."  
  
  
Izzy's eyes drooped closed. 'I'll lose my knowledge? She's  
  
making it so I can't use my crest....' Izzy slipped into unconsciousness,  
  
he watched as memories of school, family, and friends faded.  
  
  
Authors Note: ^_^ So did you like it? Gomen-nasai Koushiro fans!   
  
All I'm going to say is he'll be okay...alright? ^_^ Reviews would  
  
be appreciated! ~Akira~ 


	4. Bad memories...

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I never have, and I never  
  
will...If you believe I do, I'll find somebody to get you a nice  
  
padded cell...  
  
  
Authors Note: I'm sorry Tai fans, I'll try not to use him as a  
  
universal punching bag anymore...  
  
  
Chapter IV  
  
  
"Look, a castle!" Tai exclaimed, pointing ahead. "That must be  
  
where they are!"  
  
  
"You don't have to be a genius to figure that one out," Sora  
  
whispered to Mimi and Jyou. Mimi giggled and Jyou smiled.  
  
  
"What's so funny?" Tai asked.  
  
  
"Nevermind Tai..." Jyou told him.  
  
  
Tai wrinkled his forehead. "Lets go inside," he proposed. They  
  
were near the castle, hidden in the trees.  
  
  
"Hey! Are you friends of the Guardians of Hope and Knowledge?" a  
  
voice called to them.  
  
  
"Wha...Aww...it's so CUTE!!!" Mimi exclaimed. The small digimon  
  
that had addressed them shrank back in fear from Mimi. It looked like  
  
a ferret with the tail of a squirrel.  
  
  
"Hey! Is that a rat?" Tai asked.  
  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure I'm allergic to it..." Jyou replied.  
  
  
"Hey, I'm not a rat, Cactus Head!" the little digimon yelled.  
  
  
Tai jumped in surprise. "S..S-sorry...Man, that little guy sure  
  
is loud when he wants to be..."  
  
  
"So, who are you, little friend?" Sora asked it.  
  
  
"I'm Sumamon. So do you know them?" he asked.  
  
  
"Yes, they're our friends. Do you know where they are?"  
  
  
"In there...but if I were you, I wouldn't go in there. Katyamon  
  
lives there."  
  
  
"Katyamon? Sounds like a karate move or something...How do you  
  
know they're in there?" Tai asked it.  
  
  
"I saw them go in with the Marlamon." Sumamon replied.  
  
  
"What are Maramon?" Sora asked.  
  
  
"Mar-LA-mon, are bird-like digimon, who lure unsuspecting  
  
digimon into Katyamon's grasp for her to decide if she wants to kill them, or  
  
make them her slaves. I have a feeling your friends are dead."  
  
  
"How come you haven't been captured?" Tai asked suspiciously.  
  
  
"Well....I..." Sumamon trailed off.  
  
  
"What?" Tai asked, taking a menacing step towards him.  
  
  
Sumamon said nothing.  
  
  
"Well...?"  
  
  
The Sumamon darted away. Tai started after it, but Jyou grabbed  
  
his arm. "Let it go. You already scared it half to death."  
  
  
"Fine, let's get to the castle."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Leave him alone!" Takeru shouted. Katyamon had been pounding on  
  
Patamon for quite a while now.  
  
  
Katyamon turned to Take, "Why do you care? He's of no use to you  
  
anyway." Katyamon walked over to Izzy. "Koushiro? Time to wake  
  
up Koushiro..." Katyamon lifted his chin up. Izzy was awake, he  
  
didn't respond to her voice or her touch. "Heh...heh...heh...Perfect," she  
  
purred.  
  
  
"Leave him alone too!"  
  
  
"Why should I? Soon you won't care what I do to them." She said  
  
as she walked over to him. Takeru felt a sharp pain in his mind. He hung his head and tried  
  
to block it out.  
  
  
"I'll do as you wish...for now." Katyamon told him, lifting his  
  
head up. "But...everything comes with a price." Katyamon walked over to the  
  
table and flicked his crest onto the floor. Takeru watched in horror as  
  
she brought her foot down and broke it in half...tag and all. Takeru stared  
  
at the broken crest....not believing what he saw.  
  
  
Just then, the door swung back, and there stood a Marlamon.  
  
"Majesty, a group of kids have broken into the castle, they..."  
  
  
"Let them come...Lead them here...to us." Katyamon ordered. The  
  
Marlamon nodded and raced off.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Come on! This way!" Tai yelled, and raced in the direction of  
  
the blinking lights on his digivice. The Marlamon hadn't given much of a fight. In  
  
fact, they hadn't fought at all. They just persuaded the guards to let them in.  
  
They came to a sturdy-looking wooden door. Tai opened it and went in with Sora,  
  
Jyou, and Mimi in tow. He stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. There  
  
was someone in a cloak standing next to a table. He spotted Takeru chained  
  
against the wall with his head down. He also spotted Izzy, restrained as well,  
  
except to the floor.  
  
  
"Welcome, Digidestined...As you can see, I have two of you as  
  
guests already...but I am willing to bargain with you. If you want Hope...you  
  
must give me Courage. If you want Knowledge...I get Reliability. That's the game, now  
  
choose. If you don't choose....None of you leaves this room." Tai, Sora, Mimi, and  
  
Jyou looked at each other. One of them had to go. They had to abandon either  
  
Tai or Jyou.  
  
  
"I'll go..." Tai said, defeated. Tai's crest started to glow brightly. "But first...Who  
are you?"  
  
  
"I am Katyamon, ruler of the Marlamon, and now your master." As  
  
she said this, she pulled her cloak back, revealing her face. Her dark, purple  
  
eyes were almost hypnotic. Tai blinked, and shook his head. 'She's human! Well,  
  
sort of. She's got furry arms...' Tai thought, surprised.  
  
  
"Quit hesitating Courage...Step forward."  
  
  
"Release him first."  
  
  
"You don't trust me...you have good instincts. Come half way to  
  
me, then I will release him."  
  
  
Tai considered it for a moment, then walked towards her. "Okay,  
  
now let him go," Tai demanded. Katyamon waved her hand, and Take was  
  
unchained from the wall, and started floating towards him, just  
  
from Katyamon's gesture.  
  
  
"Tai..." he whispered as he floated past Tai, "...No...."  
  
  
Sora, Mimi, and Jyou were all lifted into the air by the same  
  
invisible force. Katyamon swung her hand in a circle, and then closed it.  
  
All of them disappeared.  
  
  
"What did you do with them?" Tai asked forcefully.  
  
  
"See for yourself." Katyamon gestured towards his digivice.  
  
  
Tai pulled it off his belt, and saw a very weak signal on the  
  
farthest edge of it. 'She's more powerful than I thought...' Taichi bit  
  
his lip.   
  
  
Katyamon snapped him out of his thoughts. "You are quite stupid,  
  
Taichi Kamiya...For the Digidestined can't go anywhere without a  
  
leader... Just like soccer, right?"  
  
  
Taichi gasped. 'She knows! No, she couldn't know. She's been in  
  
the digiworld.' He reassured himself.  
  
  
"You are good at soccer. You won your first game after you got  
  
back from the digiworld, with a header..." Katyamon smiled. "And  
  
then, after the game, when you were all alone..."  
  
  
An image entered Tai's mind. He unwillingly replayed that  
  
devastating moment in his head. The headlights, the sound of the tires  
  
screeching, and then...the car slamming into him, flipping him onto the  
  
hood, and then his head made contact with the asphalt.  
  
  
Katyamon picked up a silver chain and snapped it in the air just  
  
right so it was securely wrapped aroud Tai's wrist. That pulled him from  
  
his thoughts. He cried out as she yanked the chain towards her, dragging him  
  
forward. He struggled to get free. She dragged him until he was at her  
  
feet, then she pulled him up into a standing position. She was at least a  
  
head taller than him. She ripped his digivice out of his hand.  
  
  
"No!" Tai yelled and tried to snatch the digivice from her hand.  
  
Katyamon simply held it above her head. She then jerked on the chain,  
  
knocking him over. She placed the digivice on the table next to Takeru's  
  
digivice and broken crest. She grabbed Tai by his collar and lifted him  
  
off the ground.  
  
  
"Are you afraid?" she asked menacingly.  
  
  
"No," Tai said, shaking slightly.  
  
  
"Then why are you shivering?" With her other hand, she pulled  
  
his crest out from under his shirt. In one swift motion, she snapped  
  
it off his neck and dropped him. She fixed the string it was on. Then, she  
  
put the crest around her neck, where Izzy's crest was. When she was  
  
holding Tai in the air, he saw two digivices, and a broken crest. He  
  
couldn't tell whose it was though.  
  
  
"Time for you to re-experience the nightmare of your past."  
  
Katyamon told him. She whipped him around, slamming him into a wall. With  
  
her free hand, she grabbed his arm and twisted it sharply behind his  
  
back. Tai cried out as pain shot up his arm. He felt it splitting, and then  
  
breaking. She'd just snapped his arm like a twig. He felt her claws sink into  
  
his arm. His warm blood ran down his arm, into his hand, and then slowly  
  
dripped onto the floor. Tai hit face first. He tasted blood in his mouth, and  
  
spit it out.  
  
  
"Meddling brats!" Katyamon yelled at a tall blonde boy, and a  
  
brown-haired girl.  
  
  
"Tai!" Taichi heard the sweet voice of his little sister, Kari.  
  
  
"What have you done to him?" another voice demanded. Tai's eyes  
  
focused and he saw that it was Yamato. Matt, his rival, his  
  
friend...of all people, Mr. Cool was here to save him. Tai also knew that Yamato  
  
was a caring friend. That's why he had the Crest of Friendship. Even  
  
though he could be a pain, and had odd ways of showing his friendship  
  
sometimes.  
  
  
Katyamon lashed out with her telepathy attack. Matt and Kari  
  
heard a deafening high pitched sound in their heads. Kari was driven  
  
to her knees by it. Matt winced and ran towards Katyamon. He tried to  
  
tackle her, but she just knocked him back. When he got up, he felt  
  
something wrapping around his neck. He grabbed it and realized it was a  
  
chain. It tightened on his neck, and he desperately clawed at it, to  
  
keep it from strangling him. It lifted him off the ground. The chain got  
  
tighter and tighter around his throat. An idea popped into his head. He  
  
pulled one hand out of the chain and reached for his digivice.  
  
He choked and pulled his digivice off his belt and turned it on. A  
  
baby blue light shot out of it, and the chain disappeared. Yamato  
  
fell and rolled as he landed so he wouldn't break anything. That's  
  
when he heard Kari scream. He looked up sharply and saw Tai  
  
struggling to help Kari. Katyamon was just about to hurt her. Yamato pushed  
  
himself to his feet, despite his protesting muscles. He hurdled  
  
himself into Katyamon, and succeeded in knocking her over this  
  
time.  
  
  
"Kari, get Tai out of here!....Aaaaahhhhhh!!!" Yamato cried out  
  
as Katyamon threw him across the room. She then turned on Tai.  
  
  
"Oh no, TAI!!!" Kari yelled. Her crest glowed and there was  
  
another bright white flash. Kari found herself and Tai in the digiworld  
  
forest. Tai shuddered and collapsed.  
  
  
Matt once again pushed himself into a standing position. He  
  
leaned against the wall for support. When he looked up, he saw Tai and  
  
Kari were gone. Katyamon was growling out of frustration because they  
  
had escaped. She marched up to him and brought her hand up to  
  
smack him. She was so quick about it that Yamato stood there  
  
shocked after she did it. Her claws had raked across his cheek.  
  
He started to move, but she was faster.  
  
  
"Cat's Eye!" She yelled the name of her attack and hit him with  
  
it at point-blank range. A beam of white energy burned into Matt's  
  
chest.  
  
He cried out in pain. She stopped, not wanting to kill  
  
him...yet. His eyes, half closed, looked at her as he slowly slumped to the  
  
ground...into the inviting, and deceiving darkness.  
  
  
Katyamon reached down and took his crest. "Friendship....hmm...  
  
Suits you well blondie." She placed the crest on her neck, with  
  
Courage and Knowledge.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Gabumon and the six other digimon treked towards the castle.  
  
They had been walking for hours.  
  
  
"Gabumon? Are you sure we're going the right way?" Gomamon  
  
asked.  
  
  
"I'm sure it was here. I don't understand, we should have gotten  
  
there in no time."  
  
  
"Maybe Gabumon's losing it..." Gomamon commented quietly.  
  
  
"Hey! What's that sound?" Agumon asked. All the digimon stopped  
  
and listened.  
  
  
"If I'm hearing right, that's Jyou." Gomamon said.  
  
  
"Let's find out." Agumon suggested.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Sora, Mimi, and Jyou wandered through the forest they were in.  
  
They called for Takeru. The three of them had found each other rather  
  
quickly.  
  
  
"Jyou!" a familiar voice called. Seven digimon entered the  
  
clearing.  
  
  
"Palmon!" Mimi cried into Palmon's shoulder.  
  
  
"Biyomon! I'm so glad you're here!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
  
"Glad to see you again, Gomamon," Jyou told him and patted his  
  
head.  
  
  
"That's it? Don't I get some mushy show of attention?" Gomamon  
  
asked playfully.  
  
  
Jyou hugged him and then looked around. "Hey, where's Patamon?"  
  
he asked.  
  
  
"With Take at the Marlamon's castle." Biyomon informed him.  
  
  
"We're going there now. Gabumon's trying to lead us there."  
  
Agumon supplied.  
  
  
"Oh great, she's got Patamon too?" Jyou muttered.  
  
  
"What do you mean...*got* Patamon too?"  
  
  
"Well, when we got there, Izzy and Take were chained to the wall  
  
of a dungeon. They were in pretty bad shape, too..." Jyou went on,  
  
unaware of the pair of eyes watching them.  
  
  
(Note: This is from the 'pair of eyes' mentioned above, point of  
  
veiw.) A boy about his age was unconscious on the ground next to him. The  
  
blue-haired boy was describing the blonde on the ground next to  
  
him perfectly. He rustled the bushes, and nudged the blonde with his  
  
foot. The blonde moaned and stirred. The group of digimon and digidestined  
  
turned towards the bushes, expecting an evil digimon to come out. Then they   
  
heard a moan, a *human* moan. They all went over to investigate.  
  
  
"Takeru!" Jyou said surprised. He knelt down and looked him  
  
over. There were a few small cuts on his wrists, a gash on his face, and  
  
wounds on his side.  
  
  
"Jyou...." Take said weakly.  
  
  
"It's alright Takeru," Jyou assured him.  
  
  
"No....Patamon....She hurt....Patamon...." Take closed his eyes  
  
and fought to stay conscious. "She....did..something....Izzy...NO IZZY!!!"  
  
Takeru suddenly shouted.  
  
  
Mimi jumped at his sudden yell and turned away. She stepped  
  
right into someone. Her eyes got big, and he covered her mouth so she  
  
couldn't scream. She struggled.  
  
  
"Jyou, Sora, help!" Mimi said through his hand. Sora and Jyou  
  
turned. There was a boy trying to restrain Mimi. He had metallic baby  
  
blue hair, and eyes to match. He was about a foot shorter than Mimi. Sora  
  
and Jyou walked towards them, intent on rescuing Mimi. The boy saw he was  
  
outnumbered when he saw the digimon also advancing on him. He  
  
pushed her forward so she fell onto Sora, then he turned and  
  
ran. Jyou and Gomamon chased him. The boy ran and jumped over a creek,  
  
followed closely by Jyou. A rift suddenly opened up in front of him, and  
  
he couldn't stop. Someone stepped out of it, and he ran smack into them.  
  
  
"Katyamon..." he gasped. She picked him up by his shirt collar.  
  
  
"Akira, you ungrateful brat. This is where you ran off to."  
  
Katyamon saw Jyou enter the clearing, and stop to stare at them. "You've been  
  
helping them?" She hissed at him.  
  
  
Jyou rushed into the clearing after the boy, and then stopped  
  
suddenly. Katyamon was there, holding him in the air and shaking him.  
  
  
"Gomamon..." Jyou started.  
  
  
"Say no more, Jyou. Gomamon digivolve to........Ikkakumon!!!"  
  
  
Katyamon paid them no mind. "Harpoon Torpedo!!!" Ikakumon shouted  
  
starting his attack. Katyamon shielded herself and the boy easily.  
  
  
"She's too strong..." Jyou started. Katyamon suddenly flung the  
  
boy aside like a rag doll.  
  
  
"Cat's Eye!!!" She cried. The white beam of energy hit Ikkakumon  
  
head on. He de-digivolved into Gomamon and fell into Jyou, knocking  
  
him over.  
  
  
"Gomamon!" Jyou cradled his digimon companion.  
  
  
Katyamon turned to the boy and repeated her attack on him. It  
  
only hit him partially because he doged, but still got hit none the less.  
  
He was flung back by the force, into a tree. "That will teach you..."  
  
She turned to Jyou. "Reliability....humph....It suits you...I guess. Not as  
  
well as cowardly would though...But if you want to live up to your crest, I'll  
  
give you a chance...Leave and take the Guardians of Love and Sincerity with  
  
you. This is not your battle....not yet..."  
  
  
"I won't abandon my friends!" Jyou said defiantly.  
  
  
"Some friends they are...They treat you like dirt. Anyway, if  
  
you don't leave, and they die, don't say I didn't warn you..." Katyamon  
  
openedthe rift again and stepped into it, just as Sora, Mimi and the  
  
digimon entered the clearing.  
  
  
"What was that?" Sora asked.  
  
  
Jyou thought for a moment. "Nothing...Absolutely nothing..."  
  
  
"How did Gomamon get hurt by 'nothing' Jyou?" Sora asked. Jyou  
  
remained silent.  
  
  
"Hey, it's that guy who tried to kidnap me!" Mimi yelled and  
  
pointed at the light blue-haired boy, lying unconscious on the ground  
  
across the clearing.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Tai, please wake up." Kari held her brother's head in her lap.  
  
She saw the damage done by Katyamon. Tai had some puncture wounds on his  
  
arm and that same arm was broken. There were bruises all over him,  
  
but the worst was on the side of his face. It looked like someone had  
  
hit him with a baseball bat. Suddenly her digivice went off. On the edge there  
  
were three dots.  
  
"The others...They can help..." She dragged Tai, as gently as  
  
she could, across the clearing, so the others were sure to see her light on  
  
their digivices.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Yamato Ishida awoke to find himself chained to a wall. He  
  
smelled no fresh air as he pulled in breath after breath.The air was musty,  
  
and it smelled like Tai's soccer socks after he played a long, hard  
  
game. He pulled his head up and looked around. There wasn't much to look  
  
at. The only things he could see was Izzy, who was lying unconscious on  
  
the floor, and Patamon, who was in a small cage. Something that smelled  
  
totally different entered his senses. He opened his eyes and saw a  
  
thick, crimson liquid on his chest. His mouth opened in shock. It was  
  
blood...*his* blood. It didn't hurt that much, but maybe that was because he couldn't  
  
feel anything. His body had gone numb. The dungeon was freezing cold.  
  
He lifted his head at the sound of the door opening. A marlamon  
  
entered the room, carrying a bowl and a washcloth. Another digimon  
  
entered the room behind the marlamon quietly. 'It looks like a rat...' Matt  
  
thought. The Marlamon walked over to him and wet the washcloth. It applied  
  
this to Matt's chest. His shirt was not in tatters yet, but being in the  
  
digiworld, it might as well be. The other digimon quickly scampered over to  
  
Izzy. The Marlamon turned at the sound of light clicking on the floor. It  
  
saw nothing, so it turned back to him, finished its job, and left.  
  
The cloth had left Matt wet, and he felt the cold even more. After the  
  
Marlamon left, Katyamon entered the room.  
  
  
"So blondie, how's your dad?" (Insert sarcasm here.) Katyamon  
  
asked.  
  
  
Matt frowned. 'How could she know about my life?' he thought.  
  
  
"What, don't you remember?" Katyamon asked.  
  
  
"I remember...and it's none of your damned business!!!"  
  
  
"Now now, I'm sure he doesn't, excuse me, *wouldn't* want you to  
  
use that tone to your elder." Katyamon told him. "If I'm not  
  
mistaken, which I never am, *you* caused his death." Katyamon studied Yamato's  
  
face. "Anger...Resentment...Guilt..." She laughed, "...all of them  
  
appear on your face as proof."  
  
  
"I am *not* responsible for his death!!!" Matt shouted, his  
  
temper flaring up.  
  
  
"Oh really? Wasn't it *you* who disobeyed him and went to a  
  
concert against his will? Wasn't it *you* who he was looking for that  
  
night? Weren't..."  
  
  
"NO!!! He was drinking, that's why he got killed. It wasn't my  
  
fault! I waited up for him, and he never come back!" Yamato shouted at her.  
  
  
"And what would have happened if he came back?" Images, memories  
  
flooded into Yamato's head, of his father beating him when he  
  
was drunk. He didn't mean to do it, and he had been getting help to stop  
  
himself, but every once in a while, he smacked Yamato around a little. Yamato  
  
pushed back tears that started to form in his eyes, that threatened to  
  
overflow. Katyamon leaned in next to his face and whispered, "Everyone  
  
blamed you...Everyone knows you did it... Everyone still blames  
  
you...and...they'll kill you for it." She grabbed his head and bashed it  
  
against the wall. Yamato slipped into unconsciousness gratefully.  
  
  
"Marlamon! Deposit these three out of my... our castle. They are  
  
nothing but trouble."  
  
  
"Yes, Queen Katyamon," four marlamon said. They unchained Yamato  
  
and Izzy, and got Patamon out of the cage.  
  
  
"Oh nevermind, I'll do it myself." Katyamon told them. They  
  
bowed their heads out of respect, and left quickly. Katyamon waved her hand,  
and Matt, Izzy, and Patamon disappeared.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: So did ya all like it? PLEASE review! I need  
  
inspiration! Thanx for reading, look forward to the next part!  
  
~Akira~  
  



	5. Enter Spiralmon

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, If you think I do, then you might want to check into a mental   
  
institution...  
  
  
Author's Note: I'm dedicating this chapter to Akia, Kou, Chrys, Isabel, Angel, and to everyone   
  
who's read this and is going to review it.  
  
  
Chapter V  
  
  
Mimi ran up and investigated him. His shoulder was burned pretty bad, and he was unconcious,   
  
but other than that, he seemed fine.  
  
  
"He's hurt too...Come on Jyou, what happened?" Mimi demaneded.  
  
  
Jyou stood up. "It was Katyamon...She..." Jyou explained what happened. Gomamon climbed up onto   
  
Jyou's head.  
  
  
"Grr... She's going to regret she threatened one of the digideastened!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
  
Jyou looked around. "Where's Take?" he asked.  
  
  
"Well, he...Oh NO!!! We left him in the clearing! We all started..." Mimi explained.  
  
  
"I understand...I guess." Jyou told her. He picked up the blue-haired boy, and slung him over   
  
his shoulder.  
  
  
"Why are you bringing him?" Mimi asked.  
  
  
"We can't just leave him here...Anyway, I don't think he was going to hurt you." Jyou told her.  
  
  
"So? What if... what if he works for Katyamon?"  
  
  
"Why would she hurt him like this then?"  
  
  
"So we'd accept him into our group, and trust him, so he can come back and kill us all!"  
  
  
Sora and Jyou looked at her skeptically. A beep alerted them, and made Mimi jump. (you'd think   
  
she'd be used to it by now...) Jyou turned to Sora, who pulled out her digivice. There was a   
  
little red light blinking on it.  
  
  
"I wonder who it is..." Sora pondered. They came acrossed Takeru.  
  
  
"Um...problem. How are we going to carry *him* and Takeru?" Mimi asked with her hands on her   
  
hips.  
  
  
"We can carry Take. We've done it before." Agumon volenteered. Agumon, Palmon, Gatomon,   
  
Gabumon, Tentomon, and Biyomon all worked together to carry Take. The three digideastened and the   
  
seven digimon headed for the blinking light. Each in their own thoughts....  
  
  
'I hope Tai's alright..." Sora thought.  
  
  
'I hope we don't go far....my feet hurt..." Mimi thought.  
  
  
'I feel like I'm walking next to a strecher with feet..." Jyou thought.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Tai opened his eyes, and moaned from the pain in his arm. The first thing he saw were two big,   
  
chocolate-colored eyes.  
  
  
"Tai, I'm so glad you're not dead!"  
  
  
"Heh...*coughs*..thanks..." he replied. He sat up slowly, and looked around. The sun was   
  
setting, casting a beautiful orange light, and making deciving shadows. Some light clouds were   
  
colored bright pink, yellow and purple. It was so pretty. Tai got up carefully with Kari's help.  
  
  
"Tai, I think we should find shelter."  
  
  
"Why?" Tai asked  
  
  
"Because I don't want to start a fire and have an evil digimon attack us. And without our   
  
digimon...well, we won't be able to defend ourselves."  
  
  
"I guess you're right..." Tai was cut off by Kari's digivice going off.  
  
  
"Wow! They're really close. Let's go to them." Kari told him.  
  
  
"Who is it?" Tai asked.  
  
  
"I can't tell. There are three of them though."  
  
  
"It must be Jyou, Sora, and Mimi. I know she doesn't have theirs..."  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Kari asked, puzzled.  
  
  
"Katyamon has my digivice, and two others. Takeru's and Koushiro's I'll bet. And now that she   
  
has Matt, I'm sure she has his too... Along with our crests. She had Koushiro's and mine around   
  
her neck when we escaped."  
  
  
"What about Take's? Where was his?" Kari asked.  
  
  
Tai took ahold of Kari's shoulder with his good arm. "Kari...his was... well he..."  
  
  
"Spit it out Tai."  
  
  
"His is broken...Katyamon broke it..." Tai trailed off. The look on Kari's face could have   
  
broken his heart.  
  
  
"........Poor Take........."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Kari! Tai!" Jyou called. Tai and Kari looked up.  
  
  
"Jyou, Sora, Mimi, konnichi wa!" Kari greeted them.  
  
  
"Who's that?" Tai asked, looking at the boy.  
  
  
"We don't know. We think he's working against Katyamon though."  
  
  
"He tried to kidnap me!!! And you're saying he's *not* on Katyamon's side?"(insert sarcasm   
  
here) Mimi shreiked. Jyou, Sora, and Kari winced at her high-pitched voice. Tai covered his ear   
  
(the one that he could) and winced.  
  
  
"What happened to you Tai?" Sora asked, gaping at his arm and face. Tai opened his mouth to   
  
answer, but no sound came out. In his mind he saw the headlights again.  
  
  
"Tai......Tai are you alright?" Sora asked. Tai blinked and shook his head.  
  
  
"What?....What did you say?" Tai asked her. Kari looked at her brother worriedly.   
  
  
'Why is he acting like this...so spaced out.... It's like we're not even here when he does   
  
that....' she thought. "Tai, what did Katyamon do to you? You're acting differently."  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Tai asked.  
  
  
"You're spacing out a lot... and you get this... I don't know... this scared look in your eyes   
  
like... like someone's trying to kill you...." Kari trailed off. 'That's it! He must be   
  
remembering the accident...His arm never did fully recover...' Kari looked at Tai's arm   
  
absentmindedly She frowned. 'Katyamon must have known...She must have spies in our world...'   
  
Katyamon won't get any of us Tai. Mot me, not Jyou, Mimi, Sora, Koushiro, Take, or Yamato. And   
  
she *definately* won't get you." She stopped. Tai was looking at her like she was the best little   
  
sister in the world.  
  
  
"Thanks Kari." He whispered as he pulled her into a hug. He hugged her as tight as he could,   
  
considering his condition.  
  
  
"Here Tai, let me look at that." Jyou offered. Jyou bandaged his arm, and made a sling out of   
  
some cloth for him. "I can't do anything for your face....If I had some ice, it'd be perfect."   
  
Jyou thought for a moment. He heard the sound of running water, and a light turned on in his   
  
head.[we all know it was kind of dim considering he's been around people like how Tai is ^in the   
  
1st season^("that's for you Akia..."trails off as Akia comes towards her with her hands poised to   
  
strangle.) of Digimon]. "Hey Tai, why don't you jump into that stream to cool off that..."  
  
  
"Ego?" Mimi suggested, giggling. Tai shot her a dirty look.  
  
  
"No, that bruise on your face...." Jyou pulled some plastic bags out of his bag. "Sora, Mimi,   
  
why don't you fill these bags up with some water?"  
  
  
"Sure Jyou." Sora complied. Mimi followed.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Koushiro opened his eyes. He was lying on his back, on the ground. The sky had darkened. It was   
  
dusk. He sat up and checked himself for injuries. He had only minor cuts and bruises. He started   
  
to stand up, but he suddenly felt dizzy, and light-headed. The trees and other things started to   
  
spin, and he sat down immediately. After a few minutes, it passed and he got up. His tag, crest,   
  
and digivice were gone. "Where am I?" Izzy thought aloud. He didn't remember how he'd gotten   
  
here, or where he was before he got here. 'What's happened to me?' he thought. 'Why can't I   
  
remember anything? Why...No wait. Don't overreact. You're just going through a period of amnesia.   
  
But how? I don't remember hitting my head... But, I don't remember much of anything right now.'   
  
Izzy was drawn out of his thoughts by a moan. He blinked and looked around. There, to his left   
  
was a tall blonde kid. Izzy approched causiously. The blonde opened his eyes slowly.  
  
  
"Are you okay?" Izzy asked him. The blonde looked at him, and then sat up.  
  
  
"Yea...I guess so Izzy. What about you?" Izzy furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
  
"How'd you know my name?"  
  
  
Matt looked at him, not beleiving what he heard. "I'm your friend! It's Yamato...Yamato Ishida.   
  
Don't you remember me?" Without realizing it, Matt raised his voice at Izzy.  
  
  
Izzy backed up a few steps. Matt noticed thae puzzled expression on Izzy's face, and blinked,   
  
realizing he had almost been yelling at him.  
  
  
"I'm sorry.....I didn't mean to yell....." Yamato apologized.  
  
  
"......" Izzy stared at him. 'This blonde, who calls himself Yamato, thinks I'm his friend...he   
  
seems so sure... but I don't know him... he must be mistaken...' Izzy thought.  
  
  
"Izzy...why don't you remember me? I'm your friend, remember? You've got to remember me..."   
  
Yamato thought about where Izzy had been '...What did Katyamon do?' he thought. "Look Izzy, do   
  
you remember anything? Where we are? Who Tai, Sora, Takeru, Kari, Mimi, Jyou, or me?"  
  
  
Izzy opened his mouth to respond, but no sound came out. Izzy just shook his head. Matt   
  
suddenly put his hand on his belt, and was relieved to find his digivice still there.  
  
  
"Does this help?" Matt asked, pressing the digivice into Izzy's hand. Izzy stared at the   
  
strange device in his hand. 'It looks kind of like a Gigapet. It's very familiar though... where   
  
have I seen it before?' Slight reconisation crossed his face. Izzy looked up at Matt. Now he   
  
looked kind of familiar too.  
  
  
"Izzy...Do you trust me enough to come with me to find the others?" Matt started walking, and   
  
Izzy followed.  
  
  
'He seems trustworthy...I'll have to watch him closely though...' Izzy spotted the wounds on   
  
Matt's arms, and chest. 'They don't look too bad... but I bet they hurt a lot...' "You should   
  
take care of that." Izzy said, pointing to the wounds. He handed Matt back his digivice.  
  
  
"I don't have anything to bind it with...It will just have to wait 'til we get to Genni's   
  
house."  
  
  
Izzy stopped. "Who's Genni?" he asked.  
  
  
Matt turned to him and frowned to himself. "Genni is the old man that appears in the   
  
light...uh...thingys', and gives you useless information all the time."  
  
  
Izzy stared at him for a minute. "He sounds creepy..."   
  
  
Matt smiled. "I never thought of him that way... but you're right, he is kind of creepy..."   
  
Matt and Izzy headed off.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(to avoid confusion, this part takes place in Take's mind)  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing?" Take asked. The dark form looked at him and started towards   
  
him. Everything it touched turned black. Soon, Take was surrounded by darkness. The form looked   
  
like a spider... yet not. It looked like a mechanical spider.  
  
  
"I...." it hissed, "...am the new resident of this mind." Take stared in disbelief. "...and   
  
this body is now mine to control."  
  
  
"No!!!!!" Take argued. "This is *my* mind! You can't have it!"  
  
  
"Cooperate..." It hissed, "..and you might be rewarded by Queen Katyamon..."  
  
  
"I will NEVER cooperate! I won't let you use me as her tool!"  
  
  
"Ha ha ha...You have no choice! I have already gained use of your body. All you can do...is   
  
watch." Takeru dove at it, attempting to destroy it. It hopped gracefully up and knocked Takeru   
  
onto the floor. "Tsk, tsk, Takeru. You might make me do something you'll regret later."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Kari took a washcloth out of Jyou's bag and got it wet. She wiped some of the dirt that caked   
  
Take's face off, and was surprised to see a deep cut on his cheek.  
  
  
"Jyou," she called, "Do you have any band-aids?"  
  
  
"No, I don't, why?"  
  
  
Take's got a cut on his face." Jyou came over and examined Take.  
  
  
"I don't have anything...why don't you keep it clean so it won't get infected. So later it..."  
  
  
"Won't scar," Kari finished, "I know, you taught us that at school...and it was only the first   
  
day!" Kari complained. Jyou smiled. Takeru moaned.  
  
  
"No more medical science homework..." Takeru muttered. Both Kari and Jyou looked at him for a   
  
second, then burst out laughing. Take opened his eyes.   
  
  
(takes place in Take's mind)  
  
  
'No...' he thought, 'I don't want to wake up...I don't want to hurt my friends...'  
  
  
"Haven't you heard the saying: you don't always get what you want?" the spider asked him. Take   
  
sank to his knees. There was nothing he could do. He had no way of communicating with his   
  
friends. Even if he did, what could they do?  
  
  
(normal)  
  
  
"Welcome back Takeru." Jyou told him. Take blinked a few times, then propped himself up on his   
  
arms.  
  
  
"...No..." Take scooted back away from Jyou and Kari.  
  
  
"Take, what's wrong?" Kari asked.  
  
  
"...No..." Takeru pushed himself to his feet and tried to run. A hand wrapped around his ankle,   
  
and he fell to the ground.  
  
  
"Jyou, let go! I don't..." Takeru suddenly stopped talking. His eyes seemed to lose their   
  
sparkle. Kari stood up, and walked over to him to help him up. Unexpectadly, he took her hand,   
  
and Jyou release his ankle.  
  
  
"Are you okay, Take?" Kari asked, looking at him with her soft chocolate eyes, identical to   
  
Tai's.  
  
  
(in Take's mind)  
  
  
"The question is, are *you* okay?" the spider asked. Takeru's head jerked up, and he looked out   
  
at Kari. He saw his own hands reaching up to wrap around Kari's throat.  
  
  
"NO!!! Leave her alone!!!" Take yelled. Instinctivly, he pounced on the spider.  
  
  
(normal)  
  
  
"Takeru, no!!!" Jyou yelled, and reached him just as he started to strangle Kari. He pryed   
  
Take's hands off of Kari's neck and kept him from doing it again. "What do you think..." Jyou   
  
trailed off. There was no emotion in Take's eyes. They stared off into nothingness.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Hey, a house!" Izzy exclaimed, surprised.   
  
  
"It must be Genni's house. He's the only thing close to human in the digiworld. Let's check it   
  
out."  
  
  
"Alright..." Izzy and Matt walked up to the house. Matt raised his hand to knock, but before he   
  
could, the door opened.  
  
  
"Hello Matt, Izzy." Genni greeted.  
  
  
"Hi Genni." Matt replied.  
  
  
"How are you kids doing?"  
  
  
"Fine, except you transported us here with absolutely no warning..."  
  
  
"I did transport Tai, Jyou, Sora, Kari, Mimi, and you here, but not Izzy and Takeru."  
  
  
".....Then...who transported us here?" Izzy asked.  
  
  
"Katyamon. She is the new evil here. I didn't realize she was evil until...well umm...I don't   
  
remember."  
  
  
Matt frowned. "How could you forget something so important?" he asked.  
  
  
"I just don't remember Matt, that's what happens when you get old..."  
  
  
"Hmm..." Matt thought.  
  
  
Author's note: Well, did you like it? Please Read & review...I *love* it when I get   
  
reviews...I thank all of you who read my fic ^_^ ~Akira~  



	6. The next encounter....

  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey all! Glad you made it this far! I know I haven't really gotten Tai's attitude   
  
right, but I'm really close. Please bear with me. I consider this chapter as...emotional...but   
  
not really emotional.  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon, or anything that has anything to do with Digimon. I'm just   
  
using the characters for my amusement. If you believe I do own Digimon, then you might want to   
  
enroll in an insane asylum.  
  
  
  
Chapter VI  
  
  
Takeru turned his attention to Jyou. Jyou was having difficulty keeping him under control. Tai,   
  
Sora, and Mimi had come over to see what was wrong. Takeru got one hand free, punched Jyou, and   
  
twisted his arm, attempting to get away.  
  
  
(MINI AUTHOR'S NOTE: the stuff I say in ( ) is exactly what I mean, literally.)  
  
  
(In Take's mind...)  
  
  
"Let go!" The spider yelled at Jyou, "Infernal man..." Takeru noticed he was having trouble, and   
  
wasn't paying any attention to him. He snuck around behind it and attacked it again. It was   
  
caught totally off guard, so he managed to subdue it quite a bit.  
  
  
(Normal...)  
  
  
"Let go!" Takeru yelled, trying to get away from Jyou. "....Infernal man..." after he said that,   
  
he suddenly stopped. He released Jyou's arm and just stood there. His eyes became unfocused. Jyou   
  
didn't let go of Takeru, even though Take's arms went limp in his hands. Tai was seeing if Kari   
  
was okay, and Sora and Mimi were staring at Takeru.  
  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Taichi yelled, unleashing his anger and quick temper onto Takeru. Take   
  
closed his eyes. He had to warn them. He discovered he had control of his body again, but he knew   
  
it wouldn't last long. He opened his eyes and looked at each of them. Mimi, Sora, and Jyou looked   
  
at him with concern and confusion and Tai was definately mad. Kari... Kari looked hurt... Kind of   
  
scared... He had a million things to tell them, to warn them.... but once he saw Kari's face, he   
  
was speechless. A big lump formed in his throat. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Taichi threatened,   
  
walking menecingly towards Take.  
  
  
"Kari...I..." Takeru stopped. He couldn't continue. Tai walked up to him and grabbed his collar   
  
with his good hand. Take blinked and looked at Tai. "Tai... you have to get it out... get   
  
away...I...I-I'm afraid I'll..."  
  
  
"You'll what?....You'll what?!" Tai yelled. Take flinched and tried to back away.  
  
  
"Tai, calm down. Kari told him, "Let him go!" In surprise, Tai released Take, who stepped back a   
  
few steps.  
  
  
"Kari..."  
  
  
"Takeru... I know there's something wrong with you. I know you'd never hurt me... so tell me   
  
what it is so we can help you." Kari told him.  
  
  
"K-Katyamon did something... She said...S-She said something about..." he trailed off.  
  
  
"Yes?" Kari asked softly.  
  
  
"She wants to use me as a tool to kill everyone. There's this thing... in my mind that I can't..   
  
I can't really fight. It takes control of me, and then all I can do is watch..." Takeru trailed   
  
off, "..That's why I want to leave, so I don't hurt anybody..else.."  
  
  
"But if you stay with us, we can help you." Kari pleaded. Takeru suddenly heard an ear-splitting   
  
noise, and grabbed his head.  
  
  
(In Take's head...)  
  
  
"You stupid kid! How dare you give away my secret! I'll kill you!... But first you shall help   
  
queen Katyamon weather you want to or not!" Take blocked the blows the spider laid upon him, but   
  
soon couldn't take it any longer.  
  
  
(Normal...)  
  
  
Take fell to his knees. His eyes became unfocused again. There was great conflict shown on his   
  
face. After a few minutes, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell over.  
  
  
"Take!" Kari cried. Tai grabbed her shoulder and held her back.  
  
  
"He could hurt you again!" Jyou walked towards Take when he suddenly got up. Once again, there   
  
was no emotion shown on his face.  
  
  
(New POV)  
  
  
He awoke with a start. He was in a forest with 5 people he didn't know. Four of them he   
  
reconized from before, but two were unfamiliar. He pulled himself into a sitting position, and   
  
saw the blonde holding his head. Then, the kid stood up and looked at the others. He immediately   
  
reconized what was wrong. He pulled himself to his feet, ignoring the slight pain in his   
  
shoulder. The blonde lunged at the brown, spikey-haired kid. With his fast reflexes, he tackled   
  
the blonde before he even touched Tai. Tai and the ohters stood there, stuned. The blonde was   
  
stronger than he looked, and tossed him off with little effort. He got up quickly and eyed   
  
Takeru.   
  
  
Tai and Jyou looked at each other and nodded. Tai whispered something to Sora and Mimi, while   
  
Jyou snuck around behind Take. The blue-haired boy, who had been chasing him before, came into   
  
his field of view. He paid him no mind, so Take wouldn't catch on to him. Take lunged at him and   
  
tackled him. He blocked most of Take's punches, and then launched him back into a tree. Take   
  
slumped down, and lay still at the base of the tree. He sighed and sat up to see the others   
  
looking at him.  
  
  
The girl with light-brown hair was the one who approched him, "Who are you?" she asked, offering   
  
her hand. He took it and stood up. He looked about 16, but he wasn't even 5ft. tall. He was close   
  
though.  
  
  
"Akira." he answered, unsure of them. Jyou went over and checked on Take. He was awake, but   
  
disoriented. He pulled Take up, and held onto his shoulders.  
  
  
"How'd you know about him?" Kari asked.  
  
  
"By the look in his eyes, and his face showed no emotion." Akira answered.  
  
  
"How did you get here, Kira?" Sora asked.  
  
  
"It's Akira."  
  
  
"Are you one of the digideastened too?" Mimi asked. Akira said nothing.  
  
  
"They asked you a question..." Tai started.  
  
  
"Don't be so pushy Tai. He doesn't have to tell us anything. For all we know, he's been here his   
  
whole life." Kari scolded. Tai backed off.  
  
  
"Hey! What do we do about Take?" Jyou asked, holding Take tighter each time he tried to escape.  
  
  
"Why don't we go to Gennai's house? We need to talk to him anyway... about Katyamon." Tai   
  
decided. The others agreed.  
  
  
"You know Gennai?" Akira asked, surprised.  
  
  
Before Tai had a chance to answer, someone else interrupted him. "Why go to that old coot when   
  
you can get it right from the source?" Katyamon asked. The digidestened and Akira turned to see   
  
her, along with tons of Marlamon.  
  
  
"Digivolve!" five voices yelled at once.  
  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to.....Birdramon!"  
  
  
"Palmon digivolve to.....Togomon!"  
  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to.....Angewomon!"  
  
  
"Gomamon digivolve to.....Ikkakumon!"  
  
  
The digimon all launched into action. Soon all the digimon, except Angewomon, digivolved again.   
  
Katyamon entered the fight at this point. She took out Zudomon first. She hit him with her 'Cats   
  
Eye' attack, knocking him into Angewomon, and knocking her out of the sky. Both dedigivolved into   
  
Gomamon and Gatomon. Only Lilymon and Garudamon were left.  
  
  
"Wing Blade!"   
  
  
"Flower Cannon!"  
  
  
The two digimon attacked. "Pepper Breath!" Agumon attempted to help.  
  
  
"Blue Blaster!"  
  
  
"Boom Bubble!" Katyamon just laughed at their 'pathetic' attempts.  
  
  
Takeru slipped out of Jyou's grasp. Jyou grabbed Take's arm to keep a hold of him. Take turned,   
  
grabbed Jyou's arm, and twisted it as hard and as fast as he could. Jyou cried out and released   
  
Take. Take ran into the battlefield, but only got half way acrossed before the battle ended. Both   
  
Lilymon and Garudamon had been defeated, and had dedigivolved to their rookie forms.  
  
  
(In Take's mind...)  
  
  
Takeru fought the spider for control "This is *MY* body, it was mine first, and you're not going   
  
to take it from me!" Takeru yelled.  
  
  
"Yes, but you are too weak. You can't force me out."  
  
  
"And why not?"  
  
  
"Because you can't remove me, Spiralmon, a spider-like digimon from your neck."  
  
  
"...I thought...you were a machine..."  
  
  
"(*insert meneical laughter here*) That was to fool you, you silly child. Why are you looking at   
  
me like that?" Spiralmon asked feircely. Take looked at him with a sad look on his face.  
  
  
"You mean...you have no form of your own? You just steal others..."  
  
  
"Yes, of course I have a form of my own!"  
  
  
Takeru crossed his arms. "I don't believe you." Take told him, "You're lying. The only reason   
  
you won't leave, is because you have my body adn you know you can control it. Even if I fight   
  
back..." Take crossed his fingers, hoping his trick would work.  
  
  
Spiralmon interupted him, "I'll prove it to you! I'll prove it right now!" Spiralmon yelled. He   
  
shot some web up to the 'celing'(for lack of a better word) and dissapeared. After about a   
  
minute, blackness swept over Takeru, and he discovered he, and he alone, could control his body.  
  
  
(Meanwhile Normal...)  
  
  
"Ha..ha..(*insert meneical laughter here*...yes again!) See digidestened. You are no match for   
  
me. Marlamon, go capture me some digidestened." she ordered.  
  
  
"Run!!!" Akira yelled. All the digidestened took off, except Takeru. Akira saw him and ran back   
  
to him. "Come on!" he exclaimed, and was surprised when he did. Kari had noticed they weren't   
  
following, and had stopped to wait for them. She saw a big, spider-like digimon seemingly come   
  
out of nowhere.  
  
  
"Look out!" Kari yelled. She ran towards them and managed to push Takeru aside.  
  
  
"Webnet!" Spiralmon attacked, and a white, sticky spiderweb pinned her and Akira to the ground.  
  
  
"Kari!" Tai and Take cried out simutanously.  
  
  
"No Take, run! I'll be fine! Just run!" Kari yelled. Take hesitated. "GO!!!" she cried.  
  
  
"Kari!" Gatomon yelled.  
  
  
"No Gatomon! Help Take escape! Please!"   
  
  
"Webnet!" Takeru dodged the huge spiderweb headed straight for him. The edge of it caught his   
  
foot and tripped him.  
  
  
"Lightning Claw!" Gatomon's claws sliced through the web that trapped Take's foot.  
  
  
"Hand of Fate!" Angemon, who had digivolved, attacked. "Hurry Gatomon, I can't hold them."  
  
  
"Angemon! Please take Takeru and Gatomon to saftey!" Kari yelled. Angemon nodded, went over,   
  
picked up Gatomon and Take, and flew towards the others. Soon they were out of sight.  
  
  
"We can't just leave her here!" Takeru yelled.  
  
  
"Listen Takeru, our digimon are in no condition to fight Katyamon, much less go on a rescue   
  
mission. We'll have to come back when our digimon are up to it," Tai reasoned.  
  
  
"No! We have to help her now!" Takeru argued.  
  
  
"Take, I, of all people, am worried about my little sister, but we can't put our digimon in   
  
danger either. We need to let our digimon recooperate, and it wouldn't hurt to get some info from   
  
Gennai."  
  
  
"I guess...." Take relented, Tai's words finally calming him down a little. He glanced worriedly   
  
the way they had come.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Spiralmon went down and picked up Kari and Akira. Neither said a word. Spiralmon took the   
  
webbing off of them, and used some of it to tye their wrists together behind their backs. He   
  
brought them up to Katyamon.  
  
  
"Traitor," Katyamon growled.  
  
  
"How can I be a traitor if I was never on your side in the first place?" Akira asked. Katyamon   
  
hissed at him, and smacked him. Thin lines of blood ran down his face from the scratches she left   
  
behind.  
  
  
"Take them to my castle Spiralmon, then come and see me." Katyamon ordered. She then pulled out   
  
a small device which looked like a remote control, and hit a few buttons. A rift opened up and   
  
she stepped into it. "Oh and Spiralmon? Don't let your guard down for a second." Then the rift   
  
disappeared and Katyamon's voice faded.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"This way..." Matt said aloud to himself. He had set off to find Tai and the others. Matt was   
  
getting a few signals on his digivice. He was close, and getting closer. Matt cupped his hands   
  
around his mouth and called for them.  
  
  
"Tai! Kari!" he called.  
  
  
"Matt, over here!" Sora called back. Jyou, Tai, Sora, Mimi, and Takeru appeared with all of the   
  
digimon with them.  
  
  
"Gabumon..." Matt bent down and hugged his digimon hello. "What happened?" Matt asked.  
  
  
"We'll explain later," Tai told him. "First we need to contact Gennai..."  
  
  
"I can take you to him. I came out here looking for you guys. Izzy decided to stay with Gennai,   
  
and Gennai wanted to do some tests on him." Matt informed them. He turned and started   
  
backtracking to Gennai's house. The others followed.  
  
  
"...What do you mean...tests?" Mimi asked.  
  
  
"......."  
  
  
"Matt?"  
  
  
"You'll see when we get there," Matt replied.  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah! It's done! Well....at least that chapter... So? Did you like it? Please   
  
review for me. I like to know what people think! Ja mata ne! ~Akira~  



	7. The mysterious digivice...

  
  
Authors Note: Konnichi wa! I know all of you have been patiently....well some of you have been waiting patiently for this chapter. I thank all of you for reading this fic, and I would really appreciate reviews...I dedicate this to fans who review, and to my best friends: Angel aka Dragangelis, Akia, Nexis, and Chrys, Isabel, Angegil (gomen about spelling it wrong!) Shrapnel, Kou, and of course, my muse Akira. ^_^ On with the fic!  
  
Legal Stuff: I don't own Digimon! If you believe this, don't blame me when you end up in a circular padded room, searching frantically for corners.  
  
  
Never Lose Hope   
Chapter 7  
  
  
Kari shivered. She had been put in a cold, damp cell. She was all alone, and even worse, her crest and digivice had been stripped from her. Spiralmon had brought them here, and placed her in this cell. Then he had taken Akira somewhere. She was surprised to see other digimon down here. She jumped when something she thought was a shadow moved. It was a small, ferrit digimon, with a squirrel's tail. He was about the size of Meeko.   
  
"Why are you digimon locked up in here?" she asked it.  
  
"We opposed Katyamon..." it answered.  
  
"Well...all the other digimon down here are Marlamon. Why are you down here?" Kari asked.  
  
"All of us digimon lived here peacefully before she came along...She caught me recently. I'm one of the few digimon still living in this area...and not being ordered around by Katyamon. All the others who refuse to obey her are down here as well...By the way, I'm Sumamon."  
  
"I'm Hikari Kamiya. Kari for short. Digidestened of Light."   
"I know. I've heard of all of you digidestened." Sumamon told her.  
  
"How? How do you know su much about us...it's not like we're famous..."   
  
"In the digiworld you are, all ten of you."  
  
"Ten? But there are only eight of us..."  
  
"......Oh yea... The digidestened were in two groups. Your group, and another group. But.....there was an accident. Faith and Rememberance didn't make it.......Katyamon killed both of them and their digimon!"   
  
"Oh...That's so awful!"   
  
"Faith and Rememberance are now together somewhere...they will form one crest someday. I'm going to find the person who's going to have it and make sure what happened to Faith and Rememberance won't happen to them!"  
  
"So how'd Katyamon catch you Sumamon?" Kari asked curiously.  
  
Sumamon made a face. "I was trying to recover the lost digivices and crests for you all." Kari smiled, she liked this honest little digimon.  
  
The door creaked open and Spiralmon unlocked the cell she was in and pushed Akira in. Akira stumbled and fell to his knees.   
  
"Akira! You okay?" Kari went up to the boy, whom she had just met recently. Akira sat up. He wasn't defeated yet. He looked at Kari.  
  
"Yea......what about you?" Akira asked.  
  
"I'm okay....All they did was put me in here. How does Katyamon know you?" Kari asked cautiously.  
  
"Uhh......She had a..........bad first impression with me." Akira looked away. Kari took the hint. She could tell just by the way he said that, that he hated Katyamon......With all of his heart.  
  
"Sumamon? Are you skinny enough to squeeze through these bars?" Kari asked, gesturing towards two of the bars which were slightly farther apart from each other then any of the others. The small ferrit digimon trotted over there and examined the space.  
  
"Maybe, I'll try." Sumamon made himself as flat as he could, and Kari helped him squeeze through the small gap. Sumamon rubbed his side after getting through and gasped.  
  
"You okay?" Akira asked him anxiously. Sumamon looked at Akira. There was something odd about him. Sumamon had been friends with Akira for a long time...and he could tell when something was wrong. Sumamon nodded, and darted away, searching for keys. He returned shortly, running on all fours, and pulling the key ring along with his tail. He climbed up and unlocked the door with slight difficulty.  
  
"Thanks Sumamon." Kari patted him, then went over and helped Akira get up.  
  
"I can manage." Akira said with a smile. Kari wasn't so sure. There were tears in his clothing, and cuts all over him. One side of his face was slightly swollen, barely noticable, which was slightly pink colored and Kari could tell it would be black and blue by morning. Akira was a good liar, but Kari could see through it. They peeked out of the room into the hallway. It was deserted. Akira, Sumamon, and Kari headed down the hallway. Akira made no noise that Kari could catch with her ears, and Sumamon made slight noise with his claws. She felt loud compared to the duo. Soon, they came to an intersection...of three seperate hallways.   
  
'What is this? A maze?' Kari thought. Kari heard shouts comming from behind them. She grabbed Akira's arm and pulled him to the far left, and into the first room they came to. She closed the door quietly behind her and leaned against it, sighing for relief. They had escaped immediate danger...for now... Then she looked around the room. The carpet was thickly woven, and crimsen colored. It had two lions rearing up to each other at each of the corners, and there were four dragons so life-like she felt if she stepped on one of them it would bite her. The only furniture in the room was a few chairs near the huge bay windows, and a glass case resting on an oak mantle, which was in the very center of the room. Curious, Kari walked up to it and glanced in. There, glistening brightly in the sunlight was Tai's digivice and crest! Koushiro's crest and digivice were also there, as well as hers', Yamatos', and Takes' crests! Take's crest was broken clean down the middle.  
  
"Hey Akira..." She turned to find him fiddling with something in a fuse box. He had disconnected some wires, and now ripped a few out, making them useless.  
  
"What?" he asked as he came toward her. "We're gonna have to break this open... I disabled the alarm, but it's still paddalocked."  
  
"I can take care of that! Freezing Rain!" Sumamon froze the lock and broke it open with his sharp teeth. It broke easily. Akira went up and pulled on the lid, it held fast, not budging. Akira sighed and looked to Sumamon again. "Freezing Rain!" Sumamon hit the glass, but this time Akira stepped forward. He slammed his elbow down on the glass, shattering it. Kari took her crest, Tai's digivice and crest, and Take's broken crest. Kari put on her crest, and put the rest in her pockets. Akira took the two remaining crests, and digivice, and stuffed them into his pocket.  
  
"We've got to get out of here now." Akira could hear the Marlamon and Gazimon racing up and down the halls, looking for them. "It sounds as if they've discovered us missing...." Kari looked around for someplace to hide. There was none. They only things in the room were the chairs, the case, and the...  
  
"The windows! We'll go out the windows!" Akira told her. They went over and opened the windows. Akira looked down, they were two stories up. Akira kicked one of the windows, breaking in in his second kick. Akira ripped off part of one of the curtains and gave Kari one end. he wrapped his end around his waste and got a good grip on it. He braced himself. "Climb down, quick."  
  
"But..." Kari started to argue.  
  
"Climb down, after you're down, I'll jump." Seeing her look at the word *jump* Akira reassured her, "I'll be okay, the trick is not jumping or falling....it's landing. Go ahead." Kari cautiously got onto the ledge and started climbing down. Akira jumped when he heard the door slam open.  
  
"Hurry!" he called down to Kari.  
  
"I'll hold them off." Sumamon told him. "Freezing Rain!" Sumamon's attack pelted the Marlamon and Gazimon with rain. As soon as it made contact with their feathers and fur, it froze. The Marlamon and Gazimon squaked and growled in surprise, and scrambled to get out of the path of Sumamon's attack. Just then, a human-like digimon entered the room.  
  
"Kari! Jump!" Akira yelled. Kari released the curtain and landed on her feet.   
  
Sumamon attacked the human-like digimon, but was thrown back by the flick of his wrist. Akira caught him in the chest and tumbled backwards out the window. He curled into a ball around Sumamon. They landed and Akira uncurled, released Sumamon, and stumbled to his feet. They ran into the woods...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon, Matt, Tai, Takeru, Sora, Mimi, and Jyou made it to Gennai's house No one answered the door, so they just went inside. They heard voices through one of the walls (Gennai's house is like Japanese houses...) but didn't intrude. They waited only a few minutes before Gennai and Koushiro emerged. Izzy looked very tired. He pulled his sleeve acrossed his forehead, wiping away sweat.   
  
"Hey guys..." Koushiro greeted.  
  
"Kou, you......remember us?" Yama asked, shocked.  
  
"Yea...Gennai countered what was doing it. It was caused by a digimon named Katyamon. She was able to capture the essence of some digimons' attacks and combined them with her own attack...and her blood. She created.....well in this case, amneisa. If she's created this, who knows what else she could create...and I have no doubts that she will."  
  
"It's something to think about...." Tai rubbed his chin and looked around at all of them. "First, I think we all need some sleep." Tai ignored the look he got from Takeru. "...and we can think up a plan *tomorrow*" Tai stressed the word and glanced at Takeru, expecting an argument. Gennai nodded in agreement, and to his surprise Takeru didn't argue.  
  
"I've prepared some rooms for you. I knew you'd find your way here eventually." Gennai smiled and showed each of them to their rooms. "Oh, could I see your digivices and crests?" Gennai asked. The kids didn't question why he wanted them, but he was very trustworthy. They each handed over their crests and digivices...those who had theirs. Gennai didn't look at all surprised when some of them were missing their crests, and some missing both crests and digivices.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure we're going the right way? Akira?" Kari called up to him.  
  
"Yea...and if I went off-course, Sumamon would tell me..."  
  
"That's right!" Sumamon chimed in. He jumped down onto Akira's back and climbed up to his shoulder. Kari was amazed.  
  
"Akira....Is Sumamon your digimon?" she asked.  
  
Akira turned and looked at her. "What do you mean? Sumamon is my friend..."  
  
"That's kind of what I mean.... but not exactly...I mean, is he your digi-partner?"  
  
"........Well, I guess so...Sumamon stays with me...because he's my friend." Akira told her.  
  
"Yep!" Sumamon agreed. "We're almost there!" Sumamon announced.  
  
"Good, because it's getting dark." Akira replied. Just as he said that, they spotted lights up ahead. "Come on, there it is."  
  
Kari sighed with relief as they emerged from the woods into a medium sized clearing. There was a large lake on the left side of the house, and she spotted some digimon swimming in it. The light from the nearly-full moon sparkled off the water. She followed Akira up to the house, and was surprised when he didn't knock, he just walked right in.  
  
"Akira..." Kari started. Akira glanced her way, then walked into the first room on the left. Kari shut the door and followed him unsurely into the room.  
  
"Gennai!" Akira greeted and walked up to a man about twenty years old with brown hair and blue eyes. Kari's mouth dropped open. Akira called this man Gennai, but the Gennai she knew was a lot older and shorter than she was.  
  
Gennai looked up from what he was doing and smiled, "Akira," Gennai made eye contact with Kari. "Kari. How did you two get out?"  
  
"The lack of guards and..." Akira started.  
  
"The bars were too far apart!" Sumamon grinned and jumped onto Gennai. Gennai didn't jump like Kari expected him to. He looked used to it. "We also found these..." Akira produced the digivices, and crests he was carrying. Kari did the same. Gennai looked them over. All of the missing ones were there, but there was an extra digivice and tag, but not an extra crest. Gennai frowned slightly, muttered silently to himself, and set them apart from the rest of the digivices and crests.  
  
"Why don't you two get some sleep? You can tell me all this stuff later." Gennai took them to their rooms. "Could I see your digivice and crest Kari?"  
  
"Sure." Kari handed them over, curious, but sleepyness overpowered her curiosity.  
  
"Thank you." When he came back, he went over to a cabinet and pulled out a small jar. He picked up the digivices and crests and brought them over to the table. He got some candles and lit them so he could see well. He pulled the extra digivice and tag and placed them seperately on the table, the digivice above the tag. Then he dumped out the contents of the jar. Bits and pieces of two shattered crests spilled onto the table, around the digivice and crest. Then Gennai placed all of the digivices around that. Next, he paired up each crest with it's matching digivice. Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, Love, Reliability, Sincerity, and Light.   
  
He took Hope and held the two pieces above the tag of the unknown crest. The digivices and crests sent beams of light: orange from Courage, blue from Friendship, red from Knowledge, gray from Reliability, Green from sincerity, light pink from Light, and dark pink from Love. Gennai had to blink and look away from the flashes of brilliant white light filling the room. Suddenly the two pieces of Takeru's crest were drawn to each other like magnets. When he opened his eys, there was a receding golden light. His eyes adjusted, and he saw yellow light radiating from Takeru's crest. There wasn't a trace to indicate that it had been broken. Gennai glanced at the clock. It had taken all night to repair Takeru's crest, but it was well worth it.  
  
  
Authors Note: YAY!!!!!! Chapter 7 done! Well, I hope you all enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! I haven't gotten many, but the ones I do get are good. Ja mata ne! ~Akira~ 


	8. Past Revealed & Courage Returns...

Authors Note: OMG! I'm SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! Gomen nasai! I uploaded the wrong thing... ^_^*** *bows* sorry!* I hope you all forgive me! ^_^*************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Past Revealed"  
  
  
Taichi stirred. For a minute, he thought he was lying in his own bed, back in Japan. He could even smell his mom cooking breakfast. Wait a minute…it wasn't burning! Taichi jerked fully awake. Pain shot up his arm, reminding him of his injury, and of the reality he was in. The Digiworld. Tai sighed and got up, being careful of his wrist…  
  
Tai emerged into the living room, and spotted somebody he didn't know, with short brown hair, making breakfast. Taichi stood there for a moment, staring. The man seemed to sense his presence, and turned towards him.  
  
"Ah, so you're awake Taichi," the young man said. Tai tried to hide his shock. Who was this man? How did he know his name?   
  
"Uh…excuse me sir…Are you a friend of Gennai's?"   
  
The man laughed. "I suppose you could say that. Sit down." Tai did so and started to eat, still unsure of this man. Within half an hour Yamato, Koushiro, Takeru, Jyou, Mimi, and Sora were all seated at the table with Taichi.  
  
"We need to come up with a plan to rescue Kari…" Takeru started.  
  
"Yea, but first we need to talk to Gennai and dig up all we can on Katyamon," Sora added.  
  
"What do you need to know?" the man asked.  
  
"Do you know where Gennai is?" Jyou asked. The man laughed again.  
  
"You're looking at him." The digidestined gasped in surprise.  
  
"Oh! What beauty parlor do you go to?" Mimi asked. The digidestined started laughing with Gennai now. "I'm SERIOUS!" Mimi watched Gennai for a moment, then gave up. "Fine, don't tell me…I'll just have to shop around…"  
  
"Back to Kari though…" Taichi started. Before he could continue, the door slid open and Kari stepped into the room.   
  
"Kari! You're here! You're alright!" Taichi got off his knees and embraced his sister. Kari held her brother tightly, feeling safe with him. When they pulled away from each other, Kari noticed everybody was staring at her…but one set of eyes caught and held hers. His azure eyes showed relief, happiness, and love. She smiled and greeted her fellow digidestined happily. Somehow, she managed to work her way around the table, and slid down onto her knees next to Takeru, after being smothered by hugs from her friends. Takeru hugged her almost as long as Tai did…almost. As they pulled apart she took his hand in hers and squeezed it, to reassure both of them that she really was back…for good.  
  
"So, what separated you from the group Hikari?" Gennai asked. Everybody started talking all at once, explaining to Gennai about being summoned again, meeting Katyamon and Spiralmon, and meeting a short boy with blue hair. Kari remained silent throughout most of this. Then the conversation turned to her. She told how she…and the 'short blue-haired boy' had escaped.  
  
"…And then we showed up here," Kari finished.  
  
"But where is…" Takeru fell silent as the door to the room slid open again. Standing there was 'the short blue-haired boy'. All of the digidestined stopped what they were doing and stared at him, except for Kari, who smiled and looked down. The others exchanged glances, they hadn't even heard him approach…  
  
"Akira, have a seat," Gennai said, breaking the silence. Akira stood there for a minute, then knelt at the table next to Tai.  
  
Shortly after that, when everybody was refreshed and stuffed, they gathered in the living room, and noticed all the furniture had been moved to the edges of the room, except for a soft rug in the middle of the room.  
  
Gennai took this time to introduce them all properly. "Akira, this is Taichi Kamiya, Courage."  
  
Akira smiled and bowed slightly…respectfully. "Konnichi wa," Akira said softly. Gennai went down the row, introducing him to the rest of the digidestined.  
  
"Everyone, this is Akira Masato Samoji. He is also a digidestined, like yourselves. He was originally from Japan, but…" Gennai paused.  
  
"Nani?" Kari prompted.  
  
"Akira should be telling you this…I can fill in some gaps when he's done." With that, all eyes fixed onto Akira. Akira flinched at the sudden attention, and looked down. The past was too painful for him to share. After a moment of silence, Gennai placed his hand on Akira's shoulder.  
  
"Okay, we'll skip the backround. The main point is Akira has been her most of his life and…"  
  
"I wasn't supposed to be…" Akira said quietly, interrupting Gennai.  
  
"Nani? What do you mean Akira?" Kari asked. Akira looked up at them.  
  
"I…wasn't supposed to be a digidestined…I'm not even one now…That's just how…how we interpriate it…" Akira shot a meaningful look at Gennai, then left the room, keeping his head down so they wouldn't see the tears in his eyes.  
  
"What was that all about?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Don't think bad of him…He's had a rough time." All eyes and ears locked onto Gennai once again. "Like I said, Akira has been here, in the digital world, for most of his life. He was approx. 5 years old when he was pulled into the digital world. He remembers little from your world…" Gennai paused, pondering what to say next.  
  
"What about him saying he's not supposed to be here?" Tai asked. "That's not true, is it?"  
  
"Actually, Akira is right. He was never supposed to be dragged into this world…but he was. His friends, Syrien and Keliya, were the digidestined who were supposed to come. He was with them at the time, and they grabbed onto him in fear…therefore, he was pulled through as well. Syrien's crest was Remembrance, and Keliya's was Faith. Back when you all were fighting the Dark Masters, so were they, just from a different angle. You see, Syrien and Keliya were twins… orphan twins. Akira wasn't an orphan, but that's what he claims he is now. He hasn't seen his family since then."  
  
"That's so awful!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Yes…the reason Syrien and Keliya were summoned, was because you eight couldn't defeat the Dark Masters on your own. I met with Syrien, Keliya, and Akira when they arrived. You could imagine my surprise when I met three instead of two. I told them what they were up against, but they wanted to help. Most of the time when they went out, Akira tagged along, even though he didn't have a digimon. One day, Syrien and Keliya left Akira behind. They usually told him what they were doing, but they didn't this time…Akira was worried instantly, and went after them. Out in the digiworld, Akira came across a smaller digimon being picked on. He felt sorry for it and chased it's tormenters away. The ferrit-like digimon thanked him and told Akira he'd help find his friends. Akira welcomed the company." Gennai paused, thoughtful.  
  
"When Akira finally caught up to his friends, he was too late. You see, they had gone after three of the Dark Masters you never knew about. There were originally seven: Metal Seadramon, Piedmon, Machinedramon, Puppetmon, Loyamon, Astramon, and Katyamon.   
  
"You mean Katyamon is one of the Dark Masters!?" Tai gasped. Gennai nodded.  
  
"It does make sense Tai," Matt commented. "I knew I recognized the way she messed with our minds…she turned Take against us, and made me think my dad was dead and that I killed him…I didn't buy it 'cuz I saw what she did to Koushiro…"  
  
"So what happened?" Jyou asked.  
  
"Keliya and Syrien were able to beat Loyamon, the weakest of the three…Astramon and Katyamon just vanished after that. The girls never found them. Then they decided they should get to the other Dark Masters, who were messing with you digidestined. They attacked while you all were getting your bearings straight. Unfortionately, they didn't make it….I told them they weren't strong enough to go after them alone…but they wouldn't listen to me. They snuck out in the middle of the night…"  
  
"You mean….?" Sora asked.  
  
"Keliya and Syrien were both killed that day. There digimon died alongside them, and nothing remains of them but their crests. They're crests were shattered." Gennai pulled out a small jar and poured some of the contents onto his hand. "These are the remaints of the crests. It was odd because Syrien and Keliya disappeared with their digimon. These crests are the only proof that they exsisted…besides our memories. Sumamon is the small digimon Akira found, and he sticks around because he and Akira have become close friends."  
  
"Well what about…"  
  
"Enough about that for now. Taichi, come here." Gennai beckoned Tai to him. He instructed Tai to stand holding his crest up with his good arm, and to hold his injured wrist out in front of him, with his digivice clipped to his belt. Under his instruction the other digidestined formed a circle around Tai, in the same position, except they held their digivices in their outstreached hands towards him. Akira entered the room quietly, and started to sit down to watch, but Gennai called him over. Gennai pressed the digivice Akira and Kari had found the other day into Akira's hand. It reacted immediately, shining brightly and beeping.  
  
"N-Nani?" Akira stared at Gennai, his mouth open in shock.  
  
"Akira, it's reacting to you…You are a chosen one…you are a digidestined." Gennai told him Akira was speechless. The two shattered crests started glowing in the small jar. They lifted into the air and started circling Akira. It was like a laser light show….every single piece of the crests looked like tiny prisims. Akira felt something settle around his neck, and looked down. A tag rested there, a brilliant white light filled the air, and then focused into Akira's tag…disappearing into it. Akira picked up his tag and looked at it. The shattered pieces had formed a new crest…his crest.  
  
Tai was one of the first to shake his surprise. He smiled. "You're welcome to join us Akira…if you wish," Tai offered. Slowly, the shock left Akira's face, and a worried look replaced it.  
  
"But…what about Sumamon?"   
  
Gennai smiled. "Sumamon is your digimon Akira…"  
  
Akira smiled, and then threw his arms around Gennai, who was more than a little surprised, and hugged him. After a moment, Akira pulled back and shyly took his place in the circle around Tai.  
  
Gennai whispered a few words, and had the digidestined repeat them. "Nagica…Gentia…Azulane…Madacore!" The words were repeated in unison…it sounded like one loud voice speaking. Each of their crests started glowing brightly. The light of their crests engulfed them, and shot towards Tai, combining into one brilliant white light. All the digidestined shielded their eyes, or turned away. The light dimmed slightly, and then shot up, and formed a pillar. Wind swirled from the light, knocking the digidestined and Gennai back a few feet.   
  
Taichi was seeing stars because of the brightness of the light which surrounded him. He heard a blast of wind, but felt none. A second later, the light disappeared completely. The roar of the wind died as well…Silence filled the room. It took Tai a moment to get his bearings straight, and he realized he was lying on the floor. He sat up, and glanced around. The others were rubbing their eyes, and starting to get to their feet. Tai paused and stared at Akira for a moment. He was just getting to his feet. That was all normal…. What wasn't normal were two pointy blue somethings on top of his head. Tai blinked and whiped his eyes, and looked again. Nothing.  
  
'Man…I must be losing it…' Tai thought.  
  
"Feeling better Taichi?"   
  
Tai looked up, seeing Gennai offering him a hand up. He took it and Gennai helped him to his feet.  
  
"Guess so!" Gennai looked down at Tai's hands. Taichi followed his gaze, and realized Gennai had helped him up by his left hand…the wrist that had been broken was healed…  
  
Authors note: So? You like? PLZ review! It really affects my writing! ~*Akira*~ 


End file.
